


Oasis in a Singed Land

by emalynnstone



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira Headcanons, Akira has a Palace AU, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, Childhood Trauma, Dark!Akira, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending Guaranteed ™, Healing, Hints at a Symbiotic Relationship of sorts, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Anguish, Possible Disturbing Content, Psychological Trauma, Recovery, Selfcest lol, Team as Family, The tags make the work seem really dark but I promise it's not that bad!, Warning about spoilers after 6th Palace, mentions of an eating disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emalynnstone/pseuds/emalynnstone
Summary: He is a blank slate and he lets people write on him. He becomes what others want.  Because that is who he is.  Kurusu Akira is just a player and someone else is playing his life.





	1. Mirage

**Author's Note:**

> Story is set after the Sae's Palace and before Shido, particularly sometime after the interrogation, to set a background.

When people thought of Kurusu Akira, depending on who one asked, they would say that the boy was either a no-good delinquent or a quiet, ordinary student. 

 

When Akira thought of himself, he liked to think he was a blank slate. 

 

He stayed quiet in situations because he preferred others’ voices to wash over him in the din of daily life.  He never spoke without carefully considering every word, not wanting to offend anyone, not ever again.  Akira just went with the flow, for the most part, and the only time he ever hadn’t was what had caused him to be shipped off to live with a stranger in Tokyo for a year. 

 

Yet, coming to Tokyo, he seemed to suddenly have to go _against_ the flow, what with the Phantom Thieves.  He was _rebelling against society_.  He was taking a stand against all those shitty adults who dared to define him, when he didn’t even know who he was himself.

 

With the Phantom Thieves, he had _friends_ who thought his opinion was something to _respect_ , to _follow_.  They thought he was a Leader.  They thought he was a good listener.  They thought he was kind, intelligent, gutsy, proficient, and charming even. 

 

Akira was shocked when he started collecting friends.  He didn’t know what to make of all these people in his life, when all he had ever had before were his parents – who had seen him off at the station and then sent a letter six months later asking if he had made it there alright – and his classmates who only talked to him at school, never to hang out with him like _they_ did.  He even gained a pseudo-dad, one who worried about him and cared more than his own flesh-and-blood. 

 

Akira didn’t know what to make of it all.

 

For months, he went with the flow, sort of.  He did the things he thought they wanted.  In the Metaverse, he was smooth, confident, snarky, and just the right amount of gutsy to pull off the heists with them backing him.  In school and outside school, he’d listen to them, give them the answers he thought they wanted to hear, smile when they made a joke, sympathize when they were sad.  He was a blank slate and he let them write on him, because he actually _wanted_ them to.  He wanted to be what they wanted.  He wanted to be wanted.  He wanted it.  So it was okay.

 

Then it suddenly became not okay.

 

He would look at Ryuji’s earnest face, feel his arm around him, hearing him say that his place was next to Akira, and he would want to rake his nails across Ryuji’s face.  He wanted to punch him, kick him, leave him bleeding on the ground and never look back.  Just because he hardly knew where he belonged, then how could Ryuji assume that _Akira_ was _his_ _savior_? 

 

He would see Ann’s worried face, her hand brushing his elbow, her voice so _eager_ to contribute to the team, and he’d want to look her straight in the eye and tell her she could never be more than a pretty face and body, that she had _nothing_ , that she was _nothing_ to him.  Just because he wanted to be _something_ too, so why did she ask him as if _he_ knew what _she_ was?

 

He would hear Yusuke’s long-drawn metaphors, his distracted gaze flickering around them looking for inspiration always, and then he’d feel Yusuke’s perceptive gaze, see those _eyes_ , those _eyes that saw everything_ and he wanted to tell him that Madarame was the only reason he was the artist he was.  Just so Yusuke could stop _looking_ and _seeing_ because Akira just wanted to be _invisible_. 

 

He would hear Morgana’s occasional mewls in sleep, his concerned voice telling him to _sleep because he must be tired_ , and Akira would just want to kick him down the stairs, tell him that the highest probability is that he’s a _Shadow_ and most definitely not a human.  Just so he could stop hearing that fake _caring_ voice.  (No one could care, not really.)      

 

He would feel Makoto’s trusting gaze on him, her voice asking him to help her out, be her pretend boyfriend, and _gods, he just wanted it to **stop**_.  She wanted him to be her boyfriend?  He’d just _show_ her how much he _cared_ about her and her desires.  Just because he wanted to stop feeling so _used_. 

 

He would feel Futaba’s hand in his, hear her calling him her _key item_ , feel her fragility, feel her utter need for him to be beside her, even as it started getting better, and he would just want to ditch her.  Leave her there.  Let her figure it out on her own.  Just because that’s all he ever did and does. 

 

He would see the grief in Haru’s eyes, beneath her selfless care for everyone else, her need to contribute to the team, her passion for her gardening, her fierceness, and he would want to tell her that she belonged with that scum fiancé of hers, that a girl like her could never make it on her own.  Just because he didn’t want her to be so passionate when he could hardly care about anything.

 

He didn’t _want_ all these people’s expectations. 

 

He didn’t. 

 

It was nice at first, being wanted, but after late nights when he would come home after a long day at school, comforting some friend and hanging with them, working shifts in multiple places to support the Thieves’ budget, meeting with confidants to gain skills and helping them… he would look in the mirror in the restroom and he would wonder who he was. 

 

He couldn’t recognize those eyes with the shadows due to the nights he would fake sleep until Morgana slept so he could stare at the ceiling until morning, the body that was starting to hollow because he never felt hungry anymore unless he ate with Ryuji, Sojiro, or any of the others, the hands that trembled from the constant coffee he drank to _keep up_ , the mouth that only knew how to smile when he was with his friends because he didn’t want them to _worry_. 

 

He felt stretched.  He felt like his blank slate had suddenly become so written on that it was black, as black as his soul. 

 

He didn’t feel like going with the flow anymore.

 

So the resentment in his heart grew until he could hardly look at their faces without wanting to scream.

 

********

 

“Hey, man, you okay?  You’ve been more quiet than usual lately…”

 

Akira blinked and raised his eyes from the floor to meet Ryuji’s.  He stared for a few moments, long enough for Ryuji’s eyes to look away from his and for his face to turn red in embarrassment, before Akira responded, “I’m perfectly fine.  Thank you for your concern though.”

 

Ryuji’s brows went up and he said, “Whoa, why are you speaking like that?”

 

“Speaking like what?”

 

“All… you know, formal-like!”

 

“I have always spoken this way.  Now, if you don’t mind, I have a job shift to head off to.  It wouldn’t do to be late.”

 

“Well, alright then…  Hey, when will we meet up to discuss our next moves?”

 

Akira shrugged, already turned away from Ryuji, and continued walking off, even though he felt Ryuji’s stare on his back until he disappeared down the stairs and out of LeBlanc.

 

***

 

“You’ve noticed it too, right?”

 

Ann looked up from her phone at Ryuji and raised her eyebrow, “Noticed what?”

 

Ryuji’s hands went up in the air and he spoke louder than he intended, “You know, Akira!  The way he looks and the way he hasn’t been speaking much lately!  It’s weird!”

 

Ann immediately placed her phone into her bag and straightened up before nodding, “Yes…  I thought I was imagining things.  Do you think maybe it’s just cause he’s stuck at home?”

 

“Well, that’s what I thought too…  But come on, it’s still not normal the way he _speaks_.  It might explain the bags under his eyes or whatever, but not everything!”

 

“Calm down, Ryuji, I’m not disagreeing with you.  Just saying that maybe that’s why.”

 

Ryuji deflated, “Yeah…  I dunno, I’m just really worried…  I-I kind of feel like he’s not even here anymore…” 

 

She sighed and nodded again, “I know what you mean…  Maybe let’s meet up with everyone else and see if they noticed anything else.  I’ll get Futaba to gather Morgana too; he’s bound to have noticed more than us.”

 

Ryuji forcibly grinned at her and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, “This is why I asked you about it, you’re better at figuring out what to do…”

 

Ann rolled her eyes, smiling, and replied, “You dork.  At least you acknowledge my superiority.”

 

“Hey!  I said nothing of the sort!”

 

“Mmhmm, creative interpretation.”

 

“Creative what!”

 

***

 

 **Ann:**   _Hey, you guys, are you free to meet up tonight?_

 **Makoto:**   _I should be able to, if it won’t take too long…_

 **Haru:** _Yes, I’ll be able to! :)_

 **Yusuke:**   _As long as I do not miss the last train_

 **Futaba:**   _Should I sneak out like the rebellious teenager I am? uwu_

 **Ann:**   _Uh, not necessary, Futaba.  We can meet in your room._

 **Futaba:**   _… Ruin my fun, why don’t you!_ ( ≧Д≦)

 **Makoto:**   _It seems the only people left to confirm are Akira and Ryuji_.

**Ryuji:** _I’m free!  Sorry, I accidentally spilled some ramen and had to clean it up…_

**Futaba:**   _Dork_ (´꒳`)

 **Ann:**   _Akira won’t be able to join us tonight.  Alright, see you all at 7, at Futaba’s!_

 **Ann:**   _Futaba, if you could, do you think you can get Morgana too?  But, sort of sneakily?  Don’t let Akira get suspicious, basically.  I’ll explain why when we meet up!  Sorry ( .. )_

 **Futaba:**   _I can do it, no problem!_ ヽ(´∇｀)ﾉ

 **Ann:**   _Thanks!  See you all then!_

 

***

 

Makoto gingerly sat down on the slightly-cleaner-than-the-floor bed and cleared her throat, “So, what is the purpose of this meeting?  And why are we meeting without Akira?” 

 

Yusuke looked up from his perusal of Futaba’s Featherman collection and said, “Yes, it is strange to meet like this without our Leader.”

 

Haru, who had seated herself daintily on one of the clear spots on the floor and placed Morgana in her lap to pet, looked up and said, “Yes, I do feel odd meeting in this way…”

 

Futaba paused in spinning in her chair to say, “It does give an air of mystery though!  But, I agree, it’s weird without my key item here with us!”

 

Ann and Ryuji exchanged significant glances that did not go unnoticed by the others. 

 

Morgana suddenly stilled in Haru’s lap and gained a thoughtful look, not unnoticed by Ann or Haru.

 

Ann decided to speak up and said, “Well, Ryuji and I were talking today and…  Have any of you guys noticed how Akira has been a little off lately?  Yes, more noticeably after Sae-san’s Palace, but even before then too.”

 

Makoto tilted her head and asked, “What exactly did you two talk about?  Just so we can all be on the same page.”

 

Ryuji finally spoke up, “It’s the way he talks now, you know?  He seems all formal-like… kind of distant.  Not to mention the bags under his eyes and is he getting skinnier?  I dunno, something doesn’t seem right.  I asked him about it the other day and he told me he’s,” Ryuji threw up his hands to motion quotation marks, “‘perfectly fine’ and then rushed off to some job shift.”  Ryuji placed his hands back down then exclaimed, “Which is weird, now that I think about it!  He’s supposed to be laying low, right?  Was he just giving me an excuse?”

 

Haru hummed thoughtfully, “Hm, that does sound like an excuse, Ryuji-kun…”

 

Makoto nodded, “I see what you mean now.  I’ve noticed it as well, but I guess I just thought it was due to Akechi’s pending betrayal and the stress from our back-up plan…  I should’ve asked him about it!”

 

Yusuke said, “I did ask him about it, about why he looked so tired, and he told me he was just worried about exams and juggling Phantom Thief stuff…  But, then again, I had asked him back in October.”

 

Futaba spoke up, “I don’t know how he’s getting skinnier, considering he always eats breakfast with me and Sojiro, and sometimes even dinner…”

 

Ann’s eyes widened, “D-do you think it could be…  I feel really weird saying this, but could he be bulimic?  Eating food in front of us then throwing it up later?”

 

Ryuji burst out, “No way!  Akira’s not like that!”

 

Ann looked down and softly said, “I know… but I just thought I should mention the possibility.  I don’t want to consider that any more than you do…”   

 

Ryuji vehemently shook his head and crossed his arms, “What would his reason be for that anyways!  Akira doesn’t really care about self-image and you know how Joker is!  He’s confident!  There’s no reason for him to be like that.”

 

Ann rolled her eyes, “Those aren’t the only reasons a person would end up bulimic, Ryuji, but I get your point.” 

 

Makoto thoughtfully looked up and said, “Morgana, you haven’t said anything yet.  Don’t you have anything to add?”

 

Morgana lowered her head and softly said, “It’s been going on longer than you guys have noticed…  At least since July or so.”

 

Their eyes all widened, each of their faces in various expressions of shock.

 

Haru whispered, “Why didn’t you mention anything, Mona-chan?”

 

Morgana shook his head despondently, “I…  I thought it would get better.  At first it was just a few sleepless nights, you know?  That’s why I’m always pestering him to sleep on time, so he can get his rest.  Then he started skipping meals, only eating when he was with one of you.  Then he began to drink more and more coffee, not just from LeBlanc, just to stay awake and keep up with everything.  And I kept telling him to eat, to sleep, to not drink so much coffee…  But he would either ignore me or change the subject.”

 

“Mona-chan…”

 

Morgana jumped out of Haru’s lap and paced back and forth through the room, “I have this suspicion, about why he is this way, but I thought I could just be imagining things.  I kept reasoning all the signs away, like he could just be stressed about exams, worried about Akechi, worried about the interrogation, then, after the interrogation, I thought the nightmares he had were because of that…  I just explained it all away.  But, with you all also noticing, now I can’t…  I really, really hope what I’m thinking isn’t it.” 

 

Softly, Makoto asked, “What are you thinking, Morgana?” 

 

Morgana stopped mid-step and looked each of them in the eye before saying, “I think Akira has a Palace.”

 

As expected, Ryuji burst out first, the others shocked into silence at the statement, “What!  What are you saying, you stupid cat!  You’re the one who said those with Personas _can’t_ have Palaces!  Now you’re just changing your mind about it?!”

 

Morgana nodded resignedly, not even in the mood to respond to Ryuji’s insult, “I know what I said, and I still stand by it.  But you guys all know that Akira has the ability to wield _multiple_ Personas… The rules could be different for him.”

 

Ann sighed loudly, “Of course Akira has to be special…”

 

Yusuke shook his head and then said, “What _does_ this mean then?  That his heart has become… distorted?”

 

Ryuji stood up, his hands clenched into fists, and said loudly, “Akira isn’t like _them_!  He’s the _Leader of the Phantom Thieves_!  He _can’t_ have a Palace!  He does _not_ have distorted desires!”

 

Morgana glared at Ryuji, “Shut up!  None of us are _accusing_ him, moron!  And he could be like Futaba, he just thinks of the world in a _distorted_ way!”

 

Futaba shakily exhaled and said, “T-that’s horrible…  We h-have to save him!”

 

They all exclaimed their agreement and Morgana nodded, “Of course, but that’s if I’m right.”

 

Makoto immediately pulled out her phone and typed Akira’s name into the Nav app, the rest of them dead silent, all hoping not to hear the _ping_ indicating a result.

 

When they heard the _ping_ , their shoulders slumped in defeat.

 

Softly, Haru spoke, “So, it’s true then…  Akira-kun _does_ have a Palace…” 

 

No one spoke for a while, unsure of what to say now that it was confirmed.

 

Ryuji, straightening from his slumped position on the wall, said, “W-well, we just gotta steal his Treasure right?  And he’ll be back to normal again?”   

 

Morgana sighed and shook his head, “The thing is, more than likely, he _hasn’t_ been normal with us, which is what I was afraid of.  He couldn’t have just started having these desires in July and _that_ led him into creating a Palace.  It takes _years_ of the wrong sort of thoughts and desires to build up a Palace, otherwise he would just have a Shadow in Mementos.”

 

Ann gasped out, “So we never knew Akira?”

 

Morgana sighed again and picked up his pacing, “No, that’s not right either, Lady Ann.  We simply knew a _side_ of Akira, the one we see when he’s with us and the one when we’re in the Metaverse.  Joker is also a side of his personality, and this Akira is a side of him as well… there’s more to him, and that’s what we don’t know about.” 

 

Makoto said, “I see…  So Akira has a Palace due to distorted thoughts that he’s most likely held for a significant part of his life.  But what caused him to develop a Palace?  What happened in July?”

 

Futaba spoke up, “Medjed…  You were working through my Palace…  Did that cause him to… to break?”

 

Morgana looked up, conflicted, “We can’t guess what the trigger was, Futaba.  Don’t blame yourself, you didn’t even know us then!”

 

Futaba just nodded without reply, studying her fingers intently.         

 

Yusuke said, “In any case, we must steal his Treasure.  Whether or not we know all there is to know about him, we must assist him.”

 

Determined, Makoto nodded and responded, “Yes, of course, he is our friend and we will help him through this.”

 

Ann said, “Then we just gotta figure out where his Palace is and the keyword, right?”

 

Morgana nodded, “Yes, Lady Ann.”

 

Haru spoke up, “Hm, the location of the Palace…  It has to be somewhere he is a lot of the time, right?  Could it be LeBlanc?”

 

The Nav app beeped a confirmation and they all smiled in slight relief at being a step closer to fixing things. 

 

Haru giggled quietly, “My next guess was Shujin, so I’m glad it’s LeBlanc instead.”

 

Futaba then said, “LeBlanc?  What could he think of that place as?”

 

“A prison?”

 

No response from the app.

 

Ryuji sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, “Well, no offense or nothing, Futaba, just cause he’s stuck there all the time, you know…”

 

Futaba rolled her eyes and said, “Yeah, yeah, whatever, dork.”

 

Ryuji half-heartedly glared at her and then said, “Well, how are we supposed to figure this out?  Just throw out random words?  That’ll take forever!”

 

Morgana shook his head exasperatedly, “There’s a better way.  Hm, has he said anything to you guys, about what he thinks of LeBlanc?  In person or in a message?”

 

Makoto said, “No, not really, Morgana.  What about with you?  How does he act in LeBlanc with you?”

 

Morgana tilted his head thoughtfully and hummed, “Hm, well, he always seems… calm or something.  Like, whether he’s making coffee or curry, or even cleaning up for Boss, he’s always a lot calmer in LeBlanc than he is anywhere else.”

 

Ann tilted her head as well, “So… he enjoys it there?”

 

Yusuke spoke up, “Perhaps he considers it a haven?”

 

No response.

 

Doubtfully, Haru said, “A shelter?”

 

No response.

 

“A retreat?”

 

Silence.

 

“Sanctuary?”

 

Nothing.

 

Futaba, apprehensively, said, “A… an oasis?  Cause, you know, mine was in the desert, right?”

 

 _Beep_.  “Beginning navigation.  Increase proximity to location.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea started based on the Protagonist character, who has a backstory and a slight personality, but is still a blank slate to fit whoever plays Persona 5... and, also, I've read a few fanfics where Akira has a Palace and I just really like the concept :D I love this Protag and definitely felt like he deserved more love and care than he got :( Especially after the interrogation scene... 
> 
> This was originally supposed to be a one-shot, a long one maybe, but a one-shot. However, as I got writing it, the content kind of seemed heavy and it seemed unfair to just drop it all in one. So, now it will be a multi-chapter. 
> 
> This won't very long, chapter-wise, and I'll be updating fairly quickly :)
> 
> Please let me know what you think and all that! :D :) I love reading comments and could always use constructive criticism to improve my writing! :) Also, this is my first time writing something like this, so I'd REALLY appreciate feedback! 
> 
> Title is from 'Rivers in the Desert' from the Persona 5 OST uwu
> 
> Thank you for reading! ^^
> 
> Also, since this is a lot darker than anything I've written before... I'm going to mention my other Persona 5 fanfic that I'm writing that is a LOT happier and features a much more lighter Akira :D It also has an Akeshu/Shuake pairing, if that will make you more interested ;) *shameless self-promoting*


	2. Razor's Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Palace of Akira: An Oasis or...?

They stood, already in their Phantom Thieves outfits, just in the eye of a raging sandstorm, feeling the harsh, sand-filled wind behind their backs and absolute stillness before them. 

 

Queen asked, not wanting to comment on how they were already considered threats when the Palace wasn’t even in sight, “Just how far is this?”

 

Oracle promptly responded, after a few clicks, “About twenty-five miles all around.”

 

Skull let out a whistle and asked, “Is that normal?”

 

Oracle shrugged and didn’t respond.

 

Panther asked dubiously, “Do you see anything?  I just see more sand…”

 

Fox spoke up, “I believe that is due to an oasis being portrayed as a sort of mirage.  Perhaps it will show itself when we are closer.” 

 

Noir nodded, “That’s true.  It’s, ah, interesting that Joker’s heart is in the eye of a sandstorm though…  Do normal sandstorms behave like this?”

 

Queen shook her head, “No…  This isn’t normal weather behavior, not in the least.  At least we didn’t find ourselves in the sandstorm…”    

 

The silence was broken by Skull turning to Mona and demanding, “Turn into a car!  No way can we walk for almost twenty-five miles with this sun!”

 

Mona scowled at Skull in response, “Do you know how uncomfortable it is to have _sand_ stuck in your _wheels_!”

 

Rolling his eyes, Skull said, “Whatever, that’s what we did with Oracle’s place!  Come on, transform already!  I’m burning up in this suit!”

 

Muttering under his breath, Mona turned around and transformed, and they all promptly piled in.  With Queen at the wheel, they started driving. 

 

After about twelve miles, Noir commented, “We have passed the middle now… right, Oracle?”

 

Oracle nodded, “Yes…  Of course Joker wouldn’t have his Palace in the expected location…”  With a grin and an attempt at lightening the mood, she continued, “He wouldn’t be my key item otherwise!”

 

After a few more miles of driving, and general complaints about the stifling heat, they seemed to pass through a distorted glass wall and the surroundings abruptly changed. 

 

They were still clearly in the desert, but the sky was now a deep purple with clouds blocking the moon, and before them were palm trees that looked like they had barely survived some natural disaster, all singed and with leaves barely hanging onto their branches.  Still driving forward, they passed more palm trees and then happened upon a small well of water, that reflect the dark sky and looked depth-less. 

 

None of them commented on the surroundings, but they all felt the darker aura and fidgeted in uneasiness. 

 

Suddenly before them, seemingly rising out of nothing, stood a three story beach-house on wooden stilts.  With the limited lighting, it seemed to be a navy blue color with white trimmings.  The trees surrounding the beach-house were picture perfect, not like the trees they had seen on the way.  Quite honestly, barring the strange surroundings, it seemed like it was taken directly out of a postcard. 

 

Wordlessly, they all piled out of Mona, who transformed back and stood with them, staring at the beach-house and the surroundings. 

 

Finally, Panther broke the silence, “Queen, will you stand in for Joker?”

 

Queen nodded, “Yes, but I am not as good at making split-second decisions like Joker is…  It’s a good thing this is one-time only.  In any case, I will do my best.”

 

Fox nodded, “That is why Joker is our leader, but you will not disappoint, Queen.”

 

Mona then said, “Alright, with Queen as our acting commander, let’s try to find an entrance.  Before we begin, I just want to warn you all to be more cautious than you have with other Palaces.  Oracle had asked us for help, and her security was still high and the Shadows were difficult, remember?  This is Joker’s Palace and he has no idea we’re here… _we_ have no idea what to expect.  So be on guard.”

 

They all nodded solemnly and Mona continued once he had confirmed they all understood what he was saying, “We don’t want to do anything that could harm Joker, since he _is_ a Persona user… his Palace could also be different than the ones we’ve been to.  Let’s just be careful and try to find the quickest and easiest route to the Treasure to secure, alright?”

 

Queen nodded towards Mona, “Thank you for that, Mona.  Alright, I want Skull, Noir, and Fox with me, the others will be back-up.  I’m just assuming we want more combat-oriented Thieves upfront, until we can figure out what to expect.”

 

Panther giggled, “You’re stepping into your role pretty well, Queen.”

 

Queen just smiled at Panther, in lieu of a response. 

 

Just for the sake of it, they first approached the front door and were pleasantly surprised when they found it unlocked.         

 

Panther, wringing her hands, hesitantly said, “Should we enter through the front door?  I dunno, it just seems a little too easy…  This _is_ Joker, and he’s clever.  It’s more than likely a ploy…”

 

Queen nodded and flashed an assuring smile at Panther, “Good point, Panther.”  Taking a step back, she began to look for another point of entry.  Finding none in her line of sight, she turned to Oracle, “Is there another entrance or is the front door our only option?”

 

Oracle began scanning the surroundings and dejectedly shook her head, “No…  This is the only entrance.  There aren’t even any vents leading to the outside we could’ve broken through…”

 

Queen sighed, “Like Panther said, Joker is clever.  Apparently he _wants_ us to enter through the front.  Be on your guard, it could be a trap.” 

 

Fox shook his head, “We will be learning a lot more about our elusive leader it seems…”

 

Skull grinned and joked, “Maybe I should be the leader for this, Queen!  I know Joker best; he _is_ my best friend, after all!”

 

He should’ve seen the smack from Panther coming. 

 

Ignoring the silently whining Skull, they cautiously stepped through the door, Queen first. 

 

***

 

The entrance hall did not look it belonged in a beach-house, for one thing.  It was like the entrance of a mansion, with a sweeping, marble staircase to the right, a glittering chandelier overhead, granite flooring at their feet, and decorations – marble statues and glass figurines – scattered about tastefully on the sides. 

 

While they were still awestruck by the entrance, a Shadow, in the garb of a butler, appeared before them holding a tray.  “May I take your coats and show you to the sitting room?”

 

With a start, Queen looked at the Shadow and hesitantly nodded, keeping one hand on her gun. 

 

The butler nodded amiably and gestured for them to follow him inside.  He stopped in a room with a large window serving as a wall, with a view of a beach with calm waves.  The room had cream-colored furniture and gold-accented decorations, with paintings on the other three walls… one of the paintings was even the original _Sayuri_. 

 

The butler bowed and said, “The Master will be with you shortly.  Please, make yourselves comfortable.”

 

Tentatively, they all found a couch cushion to sit on.  Fox softly asked, “… Is that the _Sayuri_?  The one we got after Madarame…?”

 

Mona nodded, “Seems like it.  Either because it’s in the original location at LeBlanc or because of you, Fox.”

 

Fox simply nodded in response, his eyes rapt on the painting that so suited its surroundings… like it was made to belong there. 

 

Skull cleared his throat and asked, in a quieter-than-normal voice, “Why do you think it appears like a mansion inside?  And that Shadow?  Why did it _invite_ us in?”

 

Noir answered, “The interior is incredibly tastefully done, even better than my own home.  It’s also so… welcoming.  The colors, the décor, it’s all meant to welcome us inside.”

 

Queen nodded, “Yes, and that was what the Shadow did as well, welcome us inside.”

 

Panther added, “The Master… will it be Joker’s Shadow?”

 

Shrugging, Mona replied, “More than likely, Panther.  But don’t relax your guard; we don’t know what to expect.” 

 

Queen turned to Oracle and asked, “Have you scanned the inside?  Can you tell how large the interior is?”

 

Oracle nodded, “Yes, there’s three floors, just like it appeared from the outside.  But it’s sort of weird, it’s like each floor gets smaller.  This is the largest floor, in meters, and the uppermost floor is the smallest.”

 

Queen thoughtfully hummed, but before she could respond, Joker swept in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, I'll be updating fairly quickly (probably daily unless I say otherwise) since I have most of the fic done. Really, I'm not posting it all at once cause it seems too heavy and I also really, really want feedback so I can know what you think!
> 
> What do you think of the Palace so far? Can you figure out the symbolism? I ask this as an English lit major so... :3 Also, any guesses as to who the Master is? :D
> 
> Thank you for the amazing comments, all the kudos, and just yeah :D <3 I honestly wasn't expecting so many views so quickly, but I'm REALLY pleased! I hope the fanfic lives up to all your expectations!! :D :)


	3. Take Back What (We) Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the Master...s?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really, really excited to post this so.... couldn't wait the whole day :D Y'all's comments got me all excited to know what you'll think of this XD So, enjoy the really fast update! ^^

When the Phantom Thieves saw their Leader, they couldn’t help but feel like they had been caught red-handed.  It made them keenly realize just what they were doing – _without his permission or knowledge_ – and the guilt began to roll in. 

 

And the smirking, mask-less, yellow-eyed appearance of Joker, sauntering in with his hands in his pockets, was not helping the guilt.

 

Joker smirked at each of them then magnanimously gestured with his hands around the room, “Welcome to my humble abode, Phantom Thieves.  Just what can I do for you today?”

 

They had all jumped up at his appearance, so they shakily sat down when they saw Joker sitting down in the lone armchair before them. 

 

Queen had to clear her throat a few times before she spoke, “Ah, Joker –”

 

“Forgive me for interrupting, Queen, but I am not Joker.”

 

Her eyebrows went up at that and she blurted out, “Then who are you?”

 

The man-who-was-not-Joker chuckled and waved a hand towards the doorway, “I am Akira.  Joker is not here; he is busy dealing with some demanding clients at the moment.”

 

Skull, without thinking, asked, “Clients?”

 

‘Akira’ laughed out loud at that, “Oh, it seems you actually don’t know!”  He stopped laughing and unyieldingly looked at each of them in the eye, making them distinctly uncomfortable, before continuing, “I am in the business of pleasing people.” 

 

Crossing his legs nonchalantly, he pulled out a cigar and lit it, “Clients come to me with requests, whatever they want, and I fulfill them.  It used to be just me, but then Joker joined.  He usually does the actual job, while I’m in charge of everything else now, the brains behind the operation per se.  It’s rather lucrative, you know.”

 

He took a long drag from his cigar as the Thieves all looked at each other, at a complete loss as to what was going on. 

 

Noir decided to ask, “H-how did you start this business?” 

 

Abruptly, he dropped the cigar onto the floor and crushed it under his boot before looking up at Noir with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes, “One could say that I was born into the business.  I’m sure you understand, Noir.”

 

Noir nodded, her eyes sad, and looked down at her hands.   

 

Queen decided to try to take back control of the conversation, so she said, “Well, ah, Akira, we’re here to take your Treasure.”

 

‘Akira’ started laughing uncontrollably, until tears ran down his face, “Y-you’re joking, right?  There’s nothing worth stealing here.”  He sobered up and said, “Well, there are a few things, but they are without value to you, Phantom Thieves.”

 

Oracle asked, “What do you mean, A-Akira?”

 

He looked at Oracle and his expression softened slightly, “Oracle.  How you must have grown to be able to come here without your… what do you call me?  Key item?”  He leaned back in his chair and nodded, “It’s good you’re learning to be more independent.  In this world, there is no one you can rely on but yourself.”

 

Fox asked, incredulous, “Do you really believe that, Joker?”

 

His eyes narrowed on Fox and he said, “Did you see the _Sayuri_ , Fox?  It is one of the few things here that I treasure, but it is not the Treasure you all seek, now is it?  It was Madarame’s, I believe.”

 

Skull burst out, “Dude, don’t change the subject!  Why are you being like this!  Do you really think there’s no one for you but yourself?!”

 

Akira didn’t answer and instead stood up and strode over to a glass case filled with various shaped liquor bottles.  Politely he asked if anyone wanted any then, when they all shook their heads no, poured a glass of whiskey for himself.  He seated himself back in the armchair and took a sip before saying, “Yes, Skull, I really do think that.  Well, besides Joker that is.”

 

Panther asked, “Why, Akira?  We-we’re your _friends_!”

 

They all flinched when they heard the glass in his hand break.  Indifferently, he looked down and said, “Oh, these glasses are so flimsy.  You order and buy specialty glasses and they send you shit like this.”  He brushed the pieces of glass onto the floor and pulled out a handkerchief to wipe away the whiskey and blood from his hand. 

 

Panther inched forward and asked, “Do you want me to heal it for you?  A Diarama should fix it.”

 

His eyes met Panther’s and he paused in his wiping to respond, “Thank you, Panther, but I’m fine.  You learn to deal with inconsequential troubles like this, otherwise you won’t last long.” 

 

Once he was done wiping and had retrieved another glass of whiskey to drink, Mona said, “You never answered our question, Akira.”

 

He nodded thoughtfully and took a long sip before replying, “That’s true.  It’s not that you aren’t my friends, and I do believe you care somewhat for me, but I do not believe that I can rely on you as you do me.”     

 

Queen asked, “Can you explain why you feel that way, Akira?  Please?”

 

Akira nodded again and replied, “Is this what you want from me?  You want to know why I think this way, why I have this, ah, Palace?  Why I _am_ this way?”  He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, “Is that the deal you want to make with me?  What will you do for me in return?”

 

Fox asked, “Deal?  Please, explain what you mean by making a deal with you.”

 

Akira humorlessly laughed, “In the real world, I already hold deals with all of you.  You have all forged contracts with me, asking me to assist you in some way and in return you give me something.  For instance, with Queen, our pseudo-Leader over here, I help her experience life outside of school, and I get more assistance from her in the Metaverse.  It’s all fair, right?  The deal’s always fair.  It’s quite,” His expression darkened, the atmosphere in the room growing cold, “ _Advantageous_ for you all to make a deal with me.  What is there to lose for you?” 

 

He laughed chillingly when none of them responded, “It’s _me_ who loses _every damn time_.  I lose pieces of my _soul_.  I become what you want and I get your measly ‘friendship’ in return!”

 

Suddenly, another figure appeared in the room, standing next to Akira’s seat.  They all stiffened when they recognized the masked form of Joker who immediately bent down to whisper in Akira’s ear.  Akira stilled, then calmed down, a welcoming smile back on his face that he directed towards the Thieves, “I apologize for losing myself like that.  That is why I have Joker, he always reins me back in.” 

 

Joker turned towards them and smirked, one of his hands resting possessively on Akira’s shoulder, “How interesting to find you here, Phantom Thieves.  We never expected you to make the trip out here to ask something of us.” 

 

He sat down on Akira’s lap then and made himself comfortable, his head resting on one of Akira’s shoulders and Akira’s hand caressing his thigh.  Joker began to _purr_ , his eyes closed and resting, lazily content in Akira’s arms, before he seemed to remember their presence and looked back towards them, “Do you wish to make a deal with us then?” 

 

Queen’s face was slightly red as she stuttered out in reply, “C-could we get a moment to discuss among ourselves b-before we decide?”

 

Joker and Akira both looked at each other for a few moments, communicating silently, before they simultaneously turned back and smiled, nodding, “Of course, take your time.”

 

Joker gracefully stood up from his position on Akira’s lap and waited for Akira to stand as well before placing an arm around Akira’s waist and walking out of the room together.

 

Skull waited for approximately five seconds after they left before bursting out, “Okay, what the _hell_ was _that_!”

 

Mona, also incredibly disturbed at that scene, began pacing, “I have _no clue_ what that means.”  He looked up at Queen, but spoke to all of them, “Let’s put together what all we’ve seen so far and figure out what it means for Akira’s psyche, then see what we should do.”

 

Noir spoke up, “Well, the huge elephant in the room, that Joker and Akira interaction…”

 

Queen, not as red as she was moments before, replied, “Well, at first glance, it, ah, seemed romantic…  But, now that I look back on it, and think about the way Akira spoke about Joker…  It seems more… symbiotic, maybe?” 

 

Fox nodded, “I agree that it seems romantic on the surface, but considering that Joker appeared out of the blue at the moment of Akira’s distress _and_ that he calmed him down through his physical interactions, it could be symbiosis of a sort.  It seems plausible, in any case.  And concerning.” 

 

Mona nodded, “Yes, that could be the most believable explanation, you two.  Okay, next point, the _business_.”

 

Panther said, “He said he’s in the business of _pleasing people_ and that he was _born_ into it…  So he feels like he has to please people, even since his childhood.”

 

Queen sighed, “So some childhood trauma?  Fantastic…  Alright, the deals.  The idea of having made a deal with Akira, in the real world… it’s not unfamiliar.  But, at least with me, I didn’t mean it as a _literal contract_.”

 

Mona jumped up on the coffee table and said, “Even I’ve made a ‘deal’ with him, at the very beginning, to make sure that we both benefit, since we _didn’t know each other that well_.  But he’s saying that he took our words as a literal contract and that he’s been, what, acting a certain way to assist us in ensuring that the contract is fulfilled?” 

 

Skull looked horrified, “Does that mean that everything we’ve done together… it was calculated, all based on this deal that Akira thought we made?”

 

Oracle looked to be on the edge of tears, “Then the friendship we have with him… no wonder he finds it meaningless.”

 

Fox, looking as disturbed as the others, said, “But remember how he pointed out that the _Sayuri_ is one of his treasures?  Then that means he _does_ treasure our friendship, he’s just twisted his perception of it.  Perhaps he is under the illusion that we will stop being friends once we no longer want him, so he has been forming himself to be who we… need…”

 

Panther gasped, “That’s what he meant by pleasing people!” 

 

Queen, brows furrowed, said, “We must take on one final ‘deal’ with him, in that case.  Form the deal to get him to give us his Treasure…  He can’t continue thinking this way.”  Determined, she looked up and continued, “We can help him realize that we are his _friends_ and will be with him for _now_ and _always_ , after we steal his distorted views.”

 

They all nodded in agreement and let out a deep breath, now that they had come to a sort of conclusion. 

 

Skull then asked, “Didn’t you all think it was weird how he was smoking and drinking?  We’re only sixteen… well, most of us.”

 

Queen sighed and shook her head sadly, “It’s probably an image he puts forth for his business, to show that he’s capable, like this whole house probably.  It’s all a show, a display.  First, he makes us feel welcome, then he comes in, looking and acting capable, and finally forms a deal with us and does what we need him to do…  all while he loses pieces of himself and probably begins to resent his clients.  You saw that anger he got before Joker showed up…”

 

Mona sighed as well and asked, “So what exactly do you plan on saying, Queen?  What is the deal we’re forging with him, and what are we giving him in return?”

 

“I thought the deal could be that he gives us his Treasure, or at least lets us search through the Palace for the Treasure without interference, and in return we can…”

 

Oracle interjected, “We can ask him what he wants from us.  It seems like he’s just expecting us to offer him our friendship or something… so we can ask him what he wants from us, maybe it’ll throw him off his game.  You know, cause he won’t be expecting it.”

 

Queen smiled at Oracle, “That’s a brilliant idea, Oracle!”

 

Oracle blushed and looked down at her feet, only to glare at Fox when he made some comment about her appearance resembling that of a pleased child, “Shut it, Inari!” 

 

Mona nodded, “Sounds good.  Then all we can do now is wait for them to come back.”

 

***

 

When Akira and Joker walked back into the room, they were hand in hand, showing a very united front towards the Thieves.  Akira sat back in his place, but Joker decided to stay standing, though he leaned against the back of the armchair and his hand was still linked with Akira’s.

 

Akira smiled cordially towards them and asked, “Well?  Have we come to a decision then?”

 

Queen nodded and briskly said, “We have decided to forge a deal with you.”

 

Akira raised a hand, palm outwards, towards Queen, indicating for her to wait, and then gestured towards Joker, who delicately dropped Akira’s hand and placed it back in his lap before walking towards a cream-colored cabinet in the corner of the room and retrieving papers.  He walked back and sat down in Akira’s lap, leaning forwards enough to be able to place the papers on the coffee table to write on.  Still leaning forwards and poised to write, Joker looked to Akira and nodded his readiness.

 

Akira smiled fondly at Joker and rubbed his shoulder affectionately before looking back at Queen, “Go on, what are your terms?” 

 

“Ah, hm, well, we would like for you either to give us your Treasure or to give us free reign in the Palace to find it on our own, and also for you to either make yourself or Joker available to us for assistance and to answer any questions we have.  In return…  Well, what would you like from us?”

 

The pen in Joker’s hand dropped onto the glass surface of the table, making a clattering sound, and both of their eyes shot up towards Queen, equally shocked.  Akira was the one who spoke, “Wh-what do you mean?” 

 

Mona replied, “We are willing to give you whatever you want, so just ask us.”

 

They both glanced at each other, then Joker cleared his throat and softly asked, eyes back on Queen, “What will happen to us, after you do what you came to do?”

 

Mona sighed and replied just as softly, yet firmly, “More than likely, you two will fuse and become one, as you should have always been.  What we are trying to do is heal you, Akira and Joker.  We want to take out what is distorting your view of reality, so you can see that we genuinely _do_ care about you.”

 

Akira comfortingly ran his fingers through Joker’s hair then said, “What we want in return then is that, Mona.  We want to be assured that that outcome will happen.”

 

Joker nodded, “We have gotten used to this lifestyle and we have, perhaps, fooled ourselves into contentment.  But we stay down on this floor only…  The above floors…  We like to ignore the others who stay there.”

 

Noir asked, confused, “The others?”

 

Akira scoffed, “Did you think it was only us?  We are the ones who have made ourselves like this lifestyle and found happiness in loving ourselves.  The others though…  They are not as happy as us.  If you truly want to pursue this, then you will see what we mean.” 

 

Joker quietly said, his body slightly shaking in trepidation, “The one who is the True Master of this Palace…  He is nothing like us.  You should be very careful as you go higher up.”

 

Akira immediately gathered Joker into his arms, so that Joker’s back rested against Akira’s chest, and murmured soft words to him until Joker calmed down and relaxed into Akira. 

 

Mona glanced at Queen and nodded towards her, while Akira and Joker were distracted with each other, and Queen nodded back in confirmation.

 

Queen spoke up, once it seemed their moment had passed into simple silence, “Then let us forge the contract.  We are agreeable to your terms.”

 

Akira looked up and nodded, “Before Joker writes up the contract, we should inform you that our control only extends to this floor.  There are no Shadows that you will have to fight, even on the other floors, but you will have to get the permission of the others to explore each floor.  Like we have said already, they are not like us.”  He glanced away, towards the window, and took a few deep breaths before looking back, “We do not associate with each other.  We like to live in our own versions of oasis and pretend the others do not exist.” 

 

Joker’s hand went up to caress Akira’s cheek, whose eyes immediately closed, taking in the comfort Joker provided.

 

Skull asked quietly, “So, you two… your relationship…?”

 

Akira’s eyes opened and he smiled at Skull, “We have learned that in the world there is no one who can love us like we love ourselves.  What is that saying… ‘I love myself’?  We love ourselves, since we are one.”

 

Oracle shook her head, “When we get your Treasure, you will know that’s not the case.  We love you too, Akira and Joker.”

 

Joker and Akira both ruefully smiled, their eyes refusing to meet any of the Thieves. 

 

After a moment, Joker raised his head and asked, “Our Treasure…  What if it does not exist?  We told you, all the things we treasure, it is here on this floor.  The other floors do not have anything of value.  We do not think we _have_ a Treasure.”

 

Mona reassuringly replied, though his eyes reflected his worry, “All Palaces have Treasures.  It’s more likely that you are just not aware of it, not until we send out the calling card at least.”

 

They both nodded in understanding, then Akira spoke, “Very well.  Joker will write up with contract and each of you will have to sign, then we will.  We will call in our butler to serve as witness.”

 

***

 

Once the contract was written, signed, and properly witnessed, the Thieves awkwardly stood before the two Shadows who stared back contemplatively.

 

Skull, never one to let awkward silences extend for long, raised a hand to the back of his neck and chuckled nervously, “Ah, well, are we just going to stand here or are you going to give us that tour…?”

 

Joker started to chuckle at that and turned to Akira with warm eyes, “Is he like this in the real world too?  I am jealous that you have such a friendship as this, Akira dear.” 

 

Akira shook his head with a smile, “He is no competition for you, Joker dearest.”  Akira looked towards the Thieves and smiled at them, “There is not much else to the floor besides our bedroom and our office.  The largest room is the bedroom and, well, I’m not sure you want to go there…?”

 

They all blushed violently at that, not really wanting that image in their heads.

 

Akira laughed out loud and that shook his head, “I was just kidding!  We’re Shadows, we don’t sleep.  It’s not a bedroom, but a ballroom.  Perhaps there’s items for you to steal there and you can see our treasures and gain hints to our Treasure.  We are here if you need any assistance.  Simply call out our name and we will appear.”

 

Joker shook his head fondly, “And I’m the one called Joker…  Anyways, he’s right.  We’re here, at your beck and call.  The others will acknowledge the contract, but we can’t really tell you how they’ll react…  Just be on your guard when you decide to go to the other floors.”

 

They both nodded in unison and said, “Take your time.” 

 

Queen stepped forward and smiled, her ingrained manners kicking in, “Thank you.  We will certainly call on you if we need to.”

 

Once again, simultaneously, they spoke, “Do not disappoint us.  Our hopes lie in you.” 

 

Akira sighed and said, “We’re not sure we can take it if we are betrayed again…”

 

Joker stiffened and turned away slightly, “We do not like to mention _him_.”

 

Fox asked cautiously, “Him?”

 

Joker turned back with a glare, but it lacked heat, “You know, _him_.  The one who _shot_ us.  We thought he was like us, that there was more to him…  Perhaps we simply projected ourselves onto him…  We so wanted to find someone to relate to…”

 

Akira sighed again, “But we are disappointed again and again…  This is the last time we trust in anyone but ourselves.” 

 

With one final look, Akira said, his voice echoing into the hearts of the Thieves, “Once again, do not disappoint, Phantom Thieves.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *walks cooly away from explosion without looking back with shades on*
> 
> IS THAT THE EFFECT I LEFT ON Y'ALL!? Cause you have no idea how excited I was to post this XD This isn't the BIGGEST surprise I have for y'all (I still have 3 more chapters to shock you hehe), but this is one of my favorites ^^ 
> 
> So, tell me: WHAT DID YOU THINK. What did you think of Akira? Of Joker? Of their relationship? Of the business? The deal? The symbolism? Did ANYONE see this coming?! I need the feedback!! I want ALL the reactions! GIVE IT TO MEHHH! XD
> 
> By the way, if you find yourself VERY curious about what exactly I'm leading up to... huge hint: I already told you where the story is going :3 
> 
> I should be able to update the next chapter within a day or so ^^ I'm really excited about this lol (if you didn't get the hint haha). The next chapter should be as long as, if not longer than, this chapter. I still have a few finishing touches to put, so if it's later than I told you... you'll know why :)


	4. (The) Heart is a Furnace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hell hath no fury like a (man) scorned, right? Something like that... OR #LetAkiraSayFuck2k17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for a lot of f-bombs. I don't generally curse a lot and the f-bomb is the worst curse word that I use..... so I apologize for using it a lot in this chapter since it seems pretty unoriginal. Just not creative in my cursing lol.

As they had said, the first floor really did not hold anything important, beyond the treasures (the _Sayuri_ , a plush doll that resembled Morgana, an entire wall in the ballroom dedicated to sweets, another wall dedicated to a Featherman collection, the office filled with manga, anime, and action movies on the shelves, and the indoor gardening pots), there weren’t even any clues as to what the other floors held.

 

After they had explored all they could, they all collectively decided it would be better to head on up and face whatever was there. 

 

Queen, after confirming with the others, called out for Akira and Joker.  As they had said, they appeared within seconds before them, together… as always. 

 

Akira smirked at them and nodded, “I see you have gathered enough courage to head upstairs.  Took longer than I thought though…  Was it because I’m not with you?”

 

Joker elbowed Akira and said towards them, “He didn’t mean that.  Do you have anything you want from us before you leave?”  Joker turned to Akira and asked in a quieter voice, “They can’t return, can they?”

 

Akira shook his head in response to Joker then raised his voice so the others would hear, “You can’t return once you go up.  It’s just how it works here.  Like I mentioned before, we all live separately from each other and the only way we’re connected is through those stairs that only go one way.”  He shrugged, “None of us visit each or anything, so guess it was never a problem before.  Just be sure you’re ready.” 

 

Joker nodded, “So…?”

 

Queen sheepishly smiled and said, “Ah, there wasn’t anything we really needed.  We just thought we should let you know we’d be leaving.  Thank you for all your help and we won’t forget our deal.”

 

They nodded and said, “We would like to think you’ll fulfill it.  We have nothing more to say.” 

 

Turning to leave, they started to walk off before Joker paused and glanced back, but Akira kept walking without looking back.  “I am Joker and I only deal with the Metaverse side of things.  But Akira…  That is why I am the way I am.  I hold no anger towards you, but…  Don’t fail.  I’m not sure he can take it otherwise, and I’m not sure I’ll ever be able to forgive you for hurting him…”  In a quieter murmur, “… More.”

 

Then Joker ran to catch up with Akira and they disappeared out of sight.

 

Panther let out a shaky breath, “Perhaps we didn’t understand the two of them like we thought we did, did we?”

 

Skull shook his head and muttered, “Man, I thought I knew him…  But…  I know nothing, do I?”

 

Fox exhaled loudly, “They keep warning us about the above floors.  Are they purposely trying to scare us away or are they truly concerned?”

 

Noir forced a smile, “I’d like to think it’s the latter, Fox…”

 

Oracle chuckled weakly, “Yeah, me too, Noir.”

 

Mona forced an upbeat tone and said, “C’mon, you guys!  Don’t be so down!  We’re here to save, A-er-Joker, alright? It’ll be okay!”

 

Queen nodded and smiled at each of them, “Let’s keep positive, you guys.  We can do this; we _have_ to do this.  He’s relying on us.”

 

Determined, they all nodded and smiled before turning towards the stairs and starting the trek upwards.

 

***

 

When they stepped onto the second floor, they all paused in shock as they took in the surroundings.  If the first floor was meant to be welcoming, with its cream and gold coloring, then this floor was meant to terrify.  The dominant color throughout the floor seemed to be a deep red, with black or white accents.  The walls were bare, except for occasional full-length mirrors.  There were no windows, except for a large skylight through which the deep purple, cloudless sky could be seen, and the floor was a black tile.    

 

Skull let out a soft whistle and said, “Well, I understand why they stay on their floor if this is the second floor…”

 

Before anyone could respond to Skull, they heard ominous footsteps and looked up to see a masked, yellow-eyed Joker standing before them, hands in his pockets and lips curled in a sneer.  “I had heard the Shadows murmuring about intruders, but I had no idea they meant _you_.”

 

Skull glared and said, without a thought, “Hey!  What the hell does that mean!”

 

Joker smirked, “I’m sorry, do I need to dumb my speech down for you to understand, _Skull_?  Do they call you that because you have no brain inside your skull?”

 

Skull was shocked into silence; he had never had someone with Akira’s face say things like that to him before. 

 

Queen’s brows furrowed and said, “The other two on the first floor said you’d be aware of the contract we signed.”

 

Joker’s smirk slipped and he glared at her, “I might or might not be aware.  What’s it to you, anyways?  You think you can just waltz in here, bat your pretty little eyes, and get what you want?” 

 

Oracle stepped forward, remembering how Akira had softened when he had spoken to her, and asked, “Are you aware?  We’re just here to help you.”

 

Joker’s glare hardened into cold eyes as it met Oracle’s, “So high and mighty, thinking _I_ need _your_ help.  Get the fuck outta before I call _him_.  He’s not all talk like me.” 

 

Panther stepped forward, arranged herself to stand in front of Oracle, and then said, “Joker, please, you know we can’t leave now.  We just need you to give us permission.”

 

Noir also stepped forward, shouldering Panther, and said, “Please, Joker, we want to help you.  We care about you.”

 

Fox spoke up, “Please don’t prevent us from helping you.”

 

Mona nodded, “All we need is your permission and we’ll move on from here and onto the next floor.”

 

Their hair stood on end when, from the other side of the room, a chilling laugh came.  It didn’t stop, but grew louder and louder until they could hardly hear anything but the laugh echoing throughout the floor.

 

Joker shook his head with a smirk, “I told you to leave.  You asked for this.”

 

Then he disappeared and they were left with the laugh that seemed to have no intentions of stopping. 

 

They didn’t even see the Maeigaon coming so they didn’t have the chance to dodge.  They all groaned as the heavy curse damage hit them, taking their HP down drastically.  Before they even gained their footing again, a Megidola flew out at them, once again hitting each one of them critically. 

 

Queen was the first to gain her footing and she shouted out for Morgana to use a Mediarahan while she called up Johanna and used Freidyne, but wasn’t even sure if she hit whoever was attacking them since they remained out of the light. 

 

Skull called up Captain Kidd, not waiting for Queen’s orders since she seemed busy enough on her own, and used Maziodyne, hoping he hit whoever was attacking.

 

But before anyone else could use a move, out of the shadows stepped an unmasked, yellow-eyed Akira.  His face was twisted into a look of hatred and his Persona hung behind him, ready for the next move. 

 

Yet, none of them made a move to hurt him on purpose, even _if_ he had attacked first.

 

Akira face shifted into a semblance of a grin and he growled out, “What’s the matter?  Won’t attack now that you saw me?  Should I head back into the shadows for a fair fight, _Phantom Cowards_?”

 

Mona shouted back, “Why are you attacking!  You must know of the contract!  We’re just here to help you!”

 

Akira started laughing that laugh again, no less chilling than the first time, and then said, between laughs, “Help me, huh?  What the hell do you know about helping, huh?  What do you even know?  So condescending, coming in here when no one even _asked_ you to fucking be here.  Who the fuck told you to come and steal my fucking Treasure?  Who the fuck’s brilliant idea was it to fucking _fix me_?  What, I’m not good enough for you as is?  You gotta change me to want me?”      

 

Without a word from Akira, his Persona threw out a Die For Me!, that most of them were luckily able to dodge, though Panther wasn’t so lucky and fainted, only to be revived by Mona. 

 

His laughing stopped as he scowled at them, “I know how you can fix me.  _Fucking stand still so I can kill you, you fuckers_.”

 

Oracle cried out, frightened, “Why, Akira!  Why are you attacking us!”

 

“You want to fucking know _why_?  _I’ll tell you why_.  You all fucking take and take from me.  You shoved this leadership on me for some half-assed reason, burdened me with not only holding your _worthless_ lives in my hand, but also the weapons, the medicine, the money, the _everything_.  Then, then, as if _that’s not fucking enough_ , you want me to _hang out with you_ , ask me _how to contribute_ , tell me _all your problems_ , what am I?  Your fucking psychiatrist!” 

 

He let out a bitter laugh, “I’m pretty fucking sure you’re not paying me enough for that shit!”

 

Noir tried to calm him down by saying, “A-Akira, we didn’t know you felt this way…  Why didn’t you tell anyone?”

 

“ _Because I’m your fucking Leader, Noir_.  A leader is selfless and puts the others’ lives before _his own_.  After all, didn’t I sign up to get _fucking shot in the head_ when we weren’t even _fucking sure I’d make it out alive?!  I was drugged and beaten up, what if I hadn’t remembered the plan!  I almost died!  But did anyone care then!  Spoiler alert: NO.  NO ONE CARED TO ASK.  I was alive, so I must be fucking all dandelions and shit right!_ ” 

 

Fox looked horrified, “Y-you never told us, Akira…  You didn’t tell us you were beaten up and drugged!  We-we knew you couldn’t have made it out alive, but… but we didn’t know…”

 

“That’s right!  You DIDN’T KNOW.  And how exactly was I supposed to look into your starry-fucking-eyes and tell you that _‘hey, yeah, I basically almost died from the interrogation alone before Akechi even fucking got there’_!  That would’ve been the perfect move to make, right!  And I fucking love how you’re standing there all shocked and shit and telling me that I should’ve just told you everything and you would’ve automatically fixed it, right?  You would’ve just swooped in like, what, fucking Superman, and fixed it, right?  Isn’t that what you’re here for right now?  To be superheroes?” 

 

None of them knew how to respond to a cursing, spitting furious Akira who stood before them, wielding that dagger like he was seconds from slitting their throats, his Persona looking ready to throw out a hit at the slightest provocation.

 

Skull hesitantly threw up his hands in a plea for mercy and said, “What do you want from us, Akira?  Please, please…  We _do_ care, man!  You’re our _friend_ , where would any of us be without you!”  He stepped forward hesitantly when he saw that Akira was listening and not attacking, “L-like me, for instance.  I’d still be that loner than everyone hates, hating on Kamoshida and whining about my life, doing nothing to change shit.  I’d be _nothing_ if you hadn’t been there for me, Akira…  I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you like you had been for me.  But, please, give us the chance to change.  Please, Akira.”

 

Panther also stepped forward, though she limped slightly, and said, “Please, Akira, we genuinely care about you, even if we didn’t show it enough to you.  None of us would who we are without you.  We became the Phantom Thieves because of you.  Maybe we burdened you too much without thinking of the consequences.  We were idiots, thinking that because you put… you put a mask on in front of us…”  She started sobbing with sudden realization, “You were masked and this is you unmasked!  Y-you’re finally telling us how you feel and-and I’m _so sorry_!  Please, Akira!  Forgive me!”    

 

She collapsed before him, on her knees, head bent forward, still sobbing.  Skull, without hesitation, also kneeled before him contritely, ready for forgiveness or punishment.  The others, also realizing just how Akira felt, also kneeled, bowing low, waiting for Akira’s judgement.

 

But it wasn’t Akira who responded to them.

 

Instead, they heard Joker again who, in a mocking voice, said, “Oh, look at them, Akira.  Bowing low, all pretty-like, thinking we’ll just forgive them at the drop of a hat.  _Do you really think it’s that easy_?”

 

They raised their heads to look at Akira’s face, which was impassive right now, while Joker’s was sneering.  Akira slowly nodded and turned to Joker, “What should they do then?”

 

Joker grinned sadistically, “Let’s let them stay here and never leave.  Let them be our bitches for once.”

 

Akira chuckled, “Gods, I love you.  But do you really think the Master will like that?”

 

Joker’s grin softened when he heard Akira’s declaration, then completely slipped off, “… I dunno, Akira.  What do you want to do then?”

 

Akira shrugged, “I dunno more than you, babe.  I honestly just wanted to beat the shit outta them.  They’re in the perfect position too.  Just sorta lean forward and run my blade through their throats, watch the blood drip onto the floor, and… mm.”  He grinned at Joker with a lascivious look in his eye, “How about that, babe?  Doesn’t that just sound…” 

 

He pocketed the dagger and let his Persona disappear, then walked forward to pull Joker into a sloppy kiss.  The others’ eyes immediately averted to the floor, even though they could still hear the soft moans and smacking sounds coming from them.  Akira then finished his sentence after pulling away slightly from Joker, “… sexy?  Aren’t you just turned on, hm?”

 

Joker chuckled, “I didn’t know you had a voyeuristic kink, honey.  I thought I knew all there was to know about you.”   

 

Akira grinned, running his hands up and down Joker’s back, “Gotta keep you on your toes, babe.”

 

“Maybe, honey, but I don’t really feel like letting them see you come.  That’s,” He pulled Akira closer, until he was plastered onto Joker, “ _only for me to see_.” 

 

Akira hummed, “Good point.  I wouldn’t want them to see you either.”  He leaned into kiss Joker again, this time softer, more loving, and more soundless than the previous one.  Pulling back, he whispered, “What should we do with them then?  They apologized and shit, but I dunno if I wanna seem like a pussy forgiving them just like that.”

 

Joker nodded, “Hm…  I dunno.  I kind of just want them to leave, you know?  So we can, mm, have _our_ time.”

 

Akira chuckled, “Do you want to let them go, then?  Let them face Master?  He’ll fix them up and we can be alone.  Not like they’ll actually manage to do shit here.”

 

Joker nodded, “They should just go home and forget this whole business.  Coming in here like they think we want to be fixed.  The hell do they know.”   

 

As one, they turned to face the still kneeling Thieves, identical smirks on their faces. 

 

Queen hesitantly asked, “Are you letting us go then?”

 

Akira shrugged, “I dunno.  I feel better after beating some of the shit out of you, and Joker feels better after ripping you all a new one.  It’ll be enough, since Master will definitely want to see you.”

 

Mona asked, “Why would M-Master want to see us?”

 

Joker’s smirk slipped off and he gained a serious look, “I don’t know if the two idiots downstairs told you shit, but Master isn’t someone to trifle with.  He’s fucking terrifying, that’s what he is.  We’re just glad we never have to see him.”

 

Akira nodded, “I shit my pants every time I fucking think of him, y’know?  Stuff of nightmares and all that shit.” 

 

Fox asked, “Why?”

 

Joker shrugged, “You’ll see soon enough.”

 

Akira nodded again, “Get the fuck out of here.  We’re done with seeing your stupid faces.  We got better shit to do than deal with you.”

 

Without a pause, the Phantom Thieves got up and headed out of the room and towards the other ascending staircase, not wanting to wait in case they changed their minds.

 

Skull muttered to them, once they were closer to the staircase, “I don’t even know what the hell to say to that.”

 

Queen shook her head and muttered as well, “At least we got out alive.”

 

Panther, wiping her drying tears, said, “I-I don’t know, you guys…  Are we doing the right thing?”

 

Fox asked, “What do you mean, Panther?  We have to steal the Treasure and save Akira from thinking this way.”

 

Panther just shook her head silently, but she exchanged glances with Skull and Oracle, both looking just as conflicted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel terrible for angry!Akira ripping into them... :( But it had to happen. He has anger in his heart towards them, relentless anger. He had to let it out and let them know. A lot of you already guessed angry!Akira would be showing up, so kudos to y'all :D 
> 
> Was the scene awkward? Was the anger too OOC? Did it not flow as well? Sorry if this chapter wasn't as good. I really was building up to this anger/hatred... but it didn't come together like I wanted... In any case, I'll be back soon with a better chapter and we'll finally meet Master :D 
> 
> Also, you'll notice, the first floor had a more cuter/adorable Akira/Joker relationship. This one is more raw, since anger/passion run hand-in-hand. It had to be a little more lusty than comforting, as it was previously. I kept the relationship in here to show a different facet of Akira, a more rebellious Akira, you see. Hope it wasn't too uncomfortable reading the 'selfcest'! It was a bit awkward for me to write tbh lolol


	5. A Heartbeat for a Tin Man

Even as they climbed the stairs, Skull couldn’t help but think of Akira’s face full of hatred.  Skull – no, Ryuji would be the first to admit that he’s not the sharpest knife in any drawer.  He’s an impulsive little shit and that had led him to nearly all the problems in his life, namely disappointing his mother, losing his place on the track team, hurting his leg, becoming known as a no-good delinquent…  Yet, that same impulsive nature was what led him to Akira, then the Phantom Thieves.  For some unknown reason, Akira had never insulted him, had defended him, had stayed by his side, had willingly hung out with him, had become his _best friend_ …  Akira had become Someone Important in his life, second only to his mother, and Ryuji would also be the first to admit that he wasn’t going to let that go. 

 

Confronting Akira’s cognition like this, finding out that he felt like he had to _please people_ , that perhaps the very relationship Ryuji so treasured was simply nothing to Akira…  It hurt like a bitch.  Yet, looking back on Akira’s angered face…  How could Ryuji begrudge him for feeling that way?  He had always thought it was Akira’s strength to be so calm and collected, to always have an answer for when prompted, to be able to gain so many friends and get them all to trust him.  He had thought that was Akira’s strength, but it seemed to be his weakness…  And even if Ryuji didn’t know shit else, he got weakness.  He got hiding that weakness.  He got it. 

 

So Ryuji, climbing those stairs, ignoring the occasional twinge from his leg, couldn’t help but think that, perhaps…  They were going about the whole Palace wrong.  They came in thinking that stealing the Treasure was right, cause that’s what they had always done.  But Akira’s not a criminal, he’s not hurting people, he’s not doing anything except withdrawing into himself and hiding ‘his true self.’  Akira was only hurting himself. 

 

So… was it right to steal the Treasure of someone like that?  Was that what they were supposed to do?  Were they really just swooping in like heroes, thinking they were in the right?  Were they acting like the very adults they rebelled against?

 

He stifled a groan and rubbed his temple.  Man, all this thinking sucked ass.  This was why he preferred to just rely on actions…  But he’d learn to deal with thinking if that meant saving his best friend. 

 

***

 

Panther lingered behind the group and indicated with her eyes for Skull and Oracle to hang back as well.  Mona glanced back and called for them to hurry, that the end of the stairs was nearing, but Panther just smiled and waved for them to go on. 

 

Skull and Oracle looked at her expectantly and she let out a huge exhale before whispering, “I don’t think we’re supposed to steal Akira’s Treasure.”

 

It surprised her when they both nodded in agreement, Oracle even adding, “Remember, you never really stole the Treasure from my Palace since I awakened my Persona?  Maybe…  Maybe there really _isn’t_ a Treasure, you know?  Maybe we have to…  I don’t know.  Do something else.  Talk to them, change their hearts the old-fashioned way?  I dunno, this is a lot more nerve-wracking than any game I’ve played!”

 

Skull patted Oracle’s head soothingly and said, “I think so too, you know?  Talking might help.  We talked to the first two and they ended up changing their mind and helping us.  The other two… they didn’t really seem interested in talking with us, if you know what I mean…  But, maybe with this Master or whatever, we can talk to them and…”

 

Panther nodded with a smile, “Maybe we can heal his heart?  Cause it doesn’t seem right…  Angry Akira had a lot of good points, you know?  I don’t want him to be masked with us, and he doesn’t trust that we care.  If we just turn to the easy solution of stealing the Treasure…”

 

Skull jumped slightly in excitement, “He wouldn’t ever trust us, not really!  Alright, let’s tell the others!  I’m pretty sure they’ll be fine agreeing, they just haven’t thought about it, yet.  It’s not like I’m the smartest, and I figured it out.”

 

Oracle rolled her eyes, “Dork.  You’re not the ‘smartest,’ but you do realize we’re in a group with a Student Council President, a top student, an art prodigy, a hacking prodigy, a business prodigy, and then a language genius?  You’re holding yourself up to too high standards.  Even I can see that, idiot.”

 

Skull’s face flushed and he stuttered out, “Wh-what’s that supposed to mean!  Was that an insult or a compliment!”

 

Oracle stuck out her tongue and giggled, “Take it however you want to, dork.”

 

Panther rolled her eyes at them with a fond smile, then she turned and called for Queen and the others to stop. 

 

The others joined without hesitation, already having slowed down to try to pick out the conversation when they had noticed the three lingering behind.  When Panther told them what they thought, Mona was the first to react, “You three are right.  I said before even coming in that the Palace would be different, but I just figured that all Palaces had Treasures, so this would be the same no matter what.  And… And after that Akira…  I can’t help but reconsider the original plan too…”

 

Fox hesitatingly spoke up, “Yet we made that contract saying we would steal the Treasure.  We can’t break their trust again in that way…”

 

Noir pointed out, “Well, we said we would fix them, right?  We gave them hope that they wouldn’t stay like this, and that doesn’t necessarily mean stealing the Treasure.  Surely they’ll understand if plans change.”

 

Queen nodded, “Thank you, Panther, Skull, and Oracle, for pointing out our error and figuring out another plan.  I-I find myself at a loss as Leader. I apologize for not being satisfactory and–”

 

“Queen.  You are more than fine.  You’re just comparing yourself to Joker… and we all heard how he thinks of leadership…” Panther said, comfortingly.

 

Queen nodded again with a slight smile, “You’re correct.  Leadership is not an easy burden, and it’s only Joker’s skill that made it seem so simple…” 

 

Mona decisively nodded, “In any case, we have all agreed on talking to the Master into a change of heart then?”

 

They all nodded and then Queen continued, “Let’s do our best then.  Changing Akira’s heart will be a challenge, but it will be worth it to have our friend back!”

 

***

 

The first floor was welcoming, the second was threatening, and the third was… cold.  They stepped off the stairs and into a blast of frigid air.  There was only a single room, and they were standing in the hallway leading to the room.  The whole décor was gloomy; the walls were a dark gray, the floor resembled concrete, and the air was stiflingly heavy with some sort of presence.  Though, unlike the other floors, there was music playing, some sort of piano piece that no one had heard before.  The room before them was spilling light into the hallway, but the light was dim so it hardly lit up the darkness. 

 

Noir smiled gently and said, in an effort to dispel the uneasiness that had fallen on the group, “Well, let’s start walking then, huh?”

 

Skull forced out a chuckle and said, “The cold in here’s better than the damn heat those two were showing downstairs…”

 

He ducked from Panther’s smack and briskly walked to the front of the group, but was satisfied seeing the rolling eyes and smiles from the others at his joke. 

 

They all walked through the doorway and into the room, only to find themselves face to face with a masked Joker.  Joker raised a finger to his lips, in a shushing motion, and whispered, “You shouldn’t be here…  He doesn’t want to be disturbed.”

 

Queen asked, “Who?”

 

Joker snorted, “How did you manage to come all the way up here and not know?  It’s useless for you to be here… he’s not in a condition to speak to you.”

 

Mona said, “Please, let us see him at least.”

 

Joker shrugged, “It’s useless.  Why waste your time?  It’d be better if you went back to the real world and forgot about this all.  We don’t need your help.” 

 

Skull stepped forward and said, “Please, man.  Just let us see him.”

 

Joker stared at Skull contemplatively then nodded, “I will allow Skull, Panther, Oracle, and Mona to see him.  The others must wait here.  He can’t see too many at once.” 

 

They nodded in agreement, but felt uneasy splitting up like this, unsure of what exactly they were heading into.  So, with caution, they stepped further into the room with Joker. 

 

When they were far enough away from the others that they couldn’t overhear, Joker turned to them and said, “I selected the four of you because of your ties with him.  He wouldn’t want me to do this, but…”  Joker sighed and turned away slightly, “Perhaps this is what he needs.  A reminder that…”  He interrupts himself and shakes his head, “Follow me.”

 

They all glanced at each other, shrugged, and followed him, bemused.

 

Finally, they come into the middle of the room and find Akira laying there, on a cot, staring blankly up at the ceiling.  

 

Joker steps closer and raises a hand to the air above Akira’s cheek and says softly, “Akira, I am here.  You have guests.  They wanted to talk to you.”

 

Akira doesn’t respond.  He doesn’t even give a signal that he was _breathing_ , much less hearing what Joker was saying.  Skull privately wondered at how Akira was managing to not blink for so long without making his eyes water.

 

Joker sighed and let his fingers rest lightly on Akira’s cheek, only for Akira to give a violent shudder and flinch away from the touch.  Joker’s face looked pained then before it turned impassive.  He looked up at them and shrugged, “He isn’t in the mood today.  I’m sorry, I thought he was feeling better…”

 

Oracle hesitantly stepped forward and asked softly, “Wh-what’s wrong with him?”

 

“Do you recognize the signs?  Today is his hermit day apparently…  He doesn’t want any contact with people today and he’s stuck inside his thoughts, I think.  I thought…”

 

“His hermit day?”

 

Joker shrugged, “I don’t know what else to call it.  Some days he’s like this.  Doesn’t like to be touched, talked to, doesn’t respond…” 

 

Skull scratched the back of his head, confused, “I don’t really understand.  What do you mean?”

 

“Well, today is his _hermit_ day.  This can last for a while, or just a few hours.  Then other days he’s… not a hermit.”  Joker sighed and ruffled his hand through his hair, “Something must have happened outside to remind him of…”

 

“Remind him of what?” Mona asked.

 

“Well, his parents.  He gets like this when he thinks of them.  They’re not the best parents and he grew up very isolated… so he reverts to that whenever he’s reminded of them.”

 

“This happens often then?”

 

“I dunno.  I guess.”

 

“Are there days when he’s… better?”

 

Joker grinned then, “Yes, that’s when he likes to talk to me about you guys.  He loves telling me all the things he does with you, all the weird quirks you guys have and…  He likes telling me stories.  That’s usually after a successful Palace heist or when he feels close to one of you.  I… I like listening to him when he’s like that.  His smile… That’s when he looks like himself again.”

 

Mona looked troubled, “So this Akira… he goes through ‘days’ when he’s completely different emotionally and mentally?”

 

“I guess?  I dunno, I just go with the flow.  Whatever he’s going through, I deal with it.” 

 

They all gasped when they saw Akira suddenly sit up with alert eyes on them, “Why are you here?  Who are you?”

 

Panther replied, “It’s us.  Skull, Mona, Oracle, and me, Panther.”

 

Akira shook his head, confused, then turned to Joker, “Joker, where am I?”

 

Joker stepped forward and sat on the cot next to Akira, giving off the air that this was a familiar question, and raised a hand to rub it up and down Akira’s back comfortingly, “Remember, this is your cognition.  We are in your heart.  Do you understand what I’m saying?”

 

Akira hesitatingly nodded, “Wh-who am I?”

 

Joker sighed and turned to them, “This.  This is what I’m talking about.  Can you fix this?”

 

Skull blurted out, “Fix what?  What does he mean?”

 

“His _mind_.  He doesn’t know _who he is_ anymore and we’re all just…  We’re all just very confused.  I keep trying to remind him, but the details get fuzzy and I can’t remember either.  The ones downstairs stopped coming cause they don’t like the fuzzy feeling.  I’m the only one who’s still here…  But I’m afraid I’ll forget completely too… then what will happen?  Can you fix this?”

 

Mona looked completely lost, “They kept warning us not to come here because this Akira, this Master, he’s… forgetting?”

 

Joker nodded, “He’s losing himself, I think.  Or something like that, I dunno.  He just forgets who he is and he wants me to tell him, but all I do is tell him about you guys, cause that’s all _I_ know.  I’m just a part of him… I’m not _him_.” 

 

Skull says, “So he’s got, like, amnesia?  Is that what’s causing his distortion?”

 

Joker rolled his eyes, “Amnesia, maybe.  The distortion isn’t _that_ simple.  I honestly don’t know any more about this than what I told you.”

 

Oracle asked, “Do you know where his Treasure is?”

 

Joker chuckled, “You didn’t figure it out?  He _is_ the Treasure.  Think you can steal him?”

 

Mona shook his head, “He doesn’t smell like the Treasure!  How do _you_ know he’s it?”

 

“What else can it be?  I spend all my time here and I don’t see any large glowing thing.  He’s it.  That’s the only thing that makes sense to me.”  

 

“Dude, you have been the most unhelpful of _anyone_ here.  You just made us more confused!  We thought we could talk him into a change of heart or something!  But he’s… he’s impossible to talk to!”

 

Akira’s eyes narrowed on Skull before turning back to Joker, “Joker?  Who am I?  Why aren’t you answering me?”

 

Joker turned to him seriously and asked, “How do you know I’m Joker?”

 

“Because you are.”

 

“Then who are you?  Do you know?”

 

“No.  I can’t recognize myself like I do you.”

 

“You are Akira.  Do you remember now?”

 

“Akira… the criminal?  The Leader?  The student?  The friend?  The prisoner?  Who?  Who am I?”

 

Joker sighed and rested his head in his hands.  He spoke, voice slightly muffled, “See what I mean?  Fix him!  You’re the Phantom Thieves!  Do something!” 

 

Skull shouted out, “Hey!  We don’t know shit more than you do!”

 

Akira turned on Skull and asked, “I know you.  You’re the best friend.  And you, you’re the human-cat.  You’re the sister.  You’re the first girl friend.  Do you know who I am?” 

 

Mona sighed, “This is hopeless.  He… He knows everyone but himself.  What does that even _mean_?”

 

Panther sighed as well, “Maybe… maybe he just lost sight of himself?  He named all his titles… maybe he doesn’t know who he is regardless of the titles?”

 

Skull groaned, “Man, after this, we all deserve some certification as therapists or some shit like that, cause _what the hell_.”

 

Oracle slightly laughed before saying seriously, “Guys… I have this idea.  Let’s go and talk to the others.”

 

Mona tilted his head, “What idea?”

 

Oracle grinned down at Mona, “Well, Mona-chan, it involves sending the calling card.”

 

She ignored the cries of “ _What!_ ” coming from all three of them and instead hurried back to the others. 

 

It was a plan that probably wouldn’t work… but it was still a chance.  Cause, clearly, staying there talking to a boy with no clue who he was wasn’t helping anything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a little longer because I couldn't include as much as I wanted in here... since most of what I DID want to add goes in the next (and possibly last) update! :3 Also, if you can't tell, I'm a bit of a fangirl for Ryuji ;) I can't help that he's an easy character to write! He's just so simple lol. I love him <3 
> 
> Honestly, this chapter was just a set-up and a bit of a transition into the climax ;) 
> 
> I should be able to post it within the next two days ^^ 
> 
> So, what did you think of this chapter? Why did I focus more on Skull/Panther/Oracle/Mona?? What do you think of the last floor? Do you understand why the other Shadows are so scared of the 'Master'? 
> 
> I know you all were expecting the 'Master' to be someone else, but... it IS Akira's Palace. It'd be weird if it was someone else, at least to me lol. Though the idea of Sojiro as Master was interesting :D Or even Arsene hehe. 
> 
> And maybe I still have a few surprises to throw your way, so don't count me out just yet ;) 
> 
> I love all your comments and look forward to hearing from you <3 :D


	6. World of Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'The hope of new beginnings burned our feet' - Rivers in the Desert, P5 OST

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I APOLOGIZE FOR THE LATENESS. I can only say that I've never finished a story before... so I got super nitpicky and kept rereading and rewriting a lot... I just hope it all came together, you know?
> 
> Now, ONTO THE FINALE XD

Coming back to the real world after all… _that_ … was like stepping out of a sauna and being dropped into a freezer. 

 

It took a few minutes for everyone to gather their breath, even longer before they realized that _Akira_ was staring at them with wide eyes from the bottom of the staircase at LeBlanc. 

 

Hesitantly, Akira stepped forward and asked, “Uh, is everyone alright?”  They saw him force a grin onto his face and continue when they didn’t immediately respond, “Did you guys race here or something?  It’s pretty late for you to be visiting now… I was just about to check if the doors were locked before I went to bed.” 

 

None of them could respond, they were too caught up in analyzing the Akira before them, the _real_ one…  The one with the forced grin, the dark shadows, the gaunt figure, and the empty eyes.  _How did they possibly miss this for so long?_  

 

Akira sheepishly smiled at them, one of his hands fiddling with the ends of his hair, clearly uncomfortable, “… Why are you all looking at me like that?  Did you need something?”

 

Ryuji, seeing no one else step up to plate, laughed nervously and replied, “Nah, man, we just wanted to see you.  It’s been a while since we all got together.  Wanna do like a movie night or something?”

 

Akira raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms across his chest, and incredulously replied, “A movie night… on my crappy, barely working TV?”

 

Ann grinned and walked over to wrap her hand around Akira’s forearm, “Well, movie night or we can just pig out and talk.  Whatever you want.  We just wanted to hang out together.  We miss seeing you on a daily basis at school and all, you know?” 

 

Akira bemusedly shook his head, taking in all the other’s nervous but eager smiles and said, “I get the feeling that that’s not really why you’re here… but if you want to ignore the – what is that American saying, Ann?  The elephant in the room? Then who am I to stand in your way?”

 

Haru giggled, “I’m glad you agreed, Akira-kun.  But, really, we just wanted to hang out together, no ulterior motive!”

 

Futaba grinned and jumped up, “Well, besides having Dad front the bill, we have no ulterior motive!”

 

Makoto’s eyes widened in concern, “Are you planning to raid Boss’s pantry?  I can’t condone that!  Let’s just order food to be delivered – No!  Yusuke!  Ryuji!  Come on, no!  We’ll order food or we can make something!  Stop that!” 

 

They all laughed as Ryuji was smacked upside the head by Makoto and Yusuke narrowly avoided being hit as he bent down to place back what he got from the fridge. 

 

Yusuke smoothly said, “Forgive me, I was simply hungry.  I cannot recall the last time I have partaken in a meal… I believe I had bean sprouts, hm… two days ago?”

 

Morgana rolled his eyes, “You two are idiots.  Come on, order the food then!  I’m starving too!  Ooh!  Order some sushi or something!  I’m really in the mood for some fatty tuna!”

 

Ann laughed, “When are you not in the mood, Morgana?”

 

Even among their antics – Makoto trying to figure out how to use the phone and find a place that delivered sushi so late, Ryuji sulking in a booth about getting smacked by Makoto, Yusuke gazing at the _Sayuri_ pensively, Morgana lost in his thoughts and salivating at the thought of sushi, and the others talking cheerily about what had been going on in their life to Akira – none of them missed the way Akira’s shoulders relaxed and a soft smile came on his face.

 

It eased each of their hearts, just a little bit.

 

There was hope, after all.

 

***

 

The next day, they all met up in Futaba’s room once more. 

 

When they had all settled down, Futaba leaned forward, elbows on her knees, and burst out, “So I, in my supreme brilliance, came up with a plan that just might work!” 

 

Yusuke replied, “Hm, well, don’t keep us in suspense.  We are all eager to see how any idea you came up with could work.”

 

Futaba’s face went bright red and she bit out, “Shut up, Inari!  I always come up with ideas that work!”

 

Makoto chuckled, “Okay, okay, let’s get back on track.” 

 

Morgana purred from Haru’s lap and lazily opened an eye, “Yeah, let’s not drag the meeting out for too long.  Especially considering the state of the ‘Master,’ you know.”

 

Ann sighed, “Go ahead and tell us, Futaba.  I know it’s not really time-sensitive, but I want to help him as soon as possible…”

 

“Exactly!  No way are we going to let my best friend suffer any longer than he has to!”

 

They all rolled their eyes at Ryuji’s shout and claim, but Futaba eagerly said, “Well, it’s like this…”

 

***

 

Akira sat up in bed groggily, rubbing his eyes before placing his glasses back on his face, more out of habit than a need to see.  He turned and placed his feet on the floor, wondering at the quietness before remembering that Morgana had spent the night at Futaba’s… for the third night in a row.  Strange, but at least this way he didn’t have to hide the fact that he stayed up watching those rental DVDs he hadn’t returned yet, for fear of paying the late fee, before dozing off around six in the morning.  Yep, better that he wasn’t here. 

 

He was sitting at the counter sipping on a cup of coffee when he heard a knock at the front door.  He glanced over to see the whole gang grinning at him and pointing at him to open the door.  Slowly, he placed the cup back on the counter and got up from his seat to walk over to the door.  As soon as the door was unlocked, they all burst into the store, a cacophony of greetings and laughter that made his hands clench into fists and his teeth gnash harshly.

 

_Why so early in the morning…  All he had wanted was some peace and quiet…_

 

Ryuji’s arm came around his shoulders, talking his ear off about some manga he read, while Morgana lazily rubbed up against his leg before hopping up on the counter.  Yusuke simply nodded in greeting, which he appreciated, before he wandered over to stare at the _Sayuri_ again.  Ann grinned at him and gave him a quick hug before sliding into a booth.  Makoto smiled at him politely, though she ran a hand over his hair affectionately before following Ann into the booth.  Futaba eagerly hugged him in greeting, only to crowd into his space and join Ryuji in talking about some anime.  Haru smiled sweetly at him, asked how he was, and then sat with Makoto and Ann.

 

_Shit.  So fucking early.  Why are they even here…?_

 

Finally, their voices simmered down enough to where he could push away from Futaba’s and Ryuji’s proximity to walk back to his now chilled coffee.  _Damn it_.  He drank it anyway, busying himself so he didn’t have to meet their eyes or answer their questions.

 

_Why don’t they just get to the point.  What do they want from me (now)?_

 

“Dude, you sleep okay?  You look like shit.”

 

His eyes slowly raised from the countertop to Ryuji’s and he didn’t respond for a minute or so, calming himself down from any rash response, before saying, “Ah, at least I still look better than you, Ryuji.”

 

Ryuji laughed easily, though his eyes didn’t seem to laugh with him, striking Akira as odd, but he shrugged it off. 

 

Morgana padded over and said, “See, I knew I should’ve been here, Leader.  You never go to bed on time unless I’m here!”

 

He rolled his eyes, not even bothering to respond to _that_ arrogant claim.  _Just who did he think he was…?  He’s lived sixteen years of his life without_ him _, he can manage just fine alone_. 

 

Ann laughed, “What were you doing last night, Akira?  Staying up late talking to some _girl_?”

 

His incredulous eyes met hers for a moment before he looked away and muttered, “Nah, I slept just fine.  I don’t know what you all are talking about…  Was there some reason in particular you all came by so early today?  I don’t think I called a meeting for today…” 

 

Makoto nodded, “Well, we figured we should start talking about Shido-san soon and figure out about his Palace and stuff, but we also just wanted to see you and hang out.”

 

Akira let out a scoff unintentionally, “Again with that?”

 

Futaba tilted her head, confused, “Again?  What do you mean?”

 

He rolled his eyes and placed the half-empty cup back on the counter, “The other night you guys also came in saying you wanted to just hang out with me.  It just seems odd, that’s all.”

 

Yusuke spoke up from his corner of the room, “Odd that we would want to spend time with our friend?”  He turned to look straight at Akira, “We all hate that you are stuck here and simply wanted to provide comfort and entertainment for you, to stave away the boredom.” 

 

Akira’s eyes closed briefly before he responded, “Very well, I’ll believe you.  Was there anything in particular you wanted to do…?” 

 

Haru smiled at him sweetly again, “There’s nothing in particular we want to do.  What is it you want, Akira?  We want to do whatever it is _you_ want.”

 

Makoto nodded, turning in her seat to look straight at him, “We’re your friends, you know.  None of us feel right unless you’re right here with us…  We want to do whatever you want today.”

 

Akira inhaled unsteadily, his hands gripping the countertop so hard his knuckles turned white, and he felt like his vision was narrowing.  As if from a great distance, he heard himself say, “…Whatever I want…?” 

 

_Why was it so hard to breathe?  What’s happening to me??_

 

He blinked slowly, and his vision went back to normal, though his breathing still came in and out choppily.  He focused back into the conversation to hear Makoto saying, “–found this card outside the café.  It has your name on it.”

 

Dazedly, he reached his hand out to grasp the red envelope.  Without thinking, he tore the envelope open only to come face-to-face with the Phantom Thieves’ logo.  His breathing began to speed up and he felt like he could hear the blood in his veins rushing as he quietly asked, “… Is this a joke?”

 

No one responded, but they didn’t have to.  He was already reading.

 

_Kurusu Akira, Joker, Leader of the Phantom Thieves.  We, the Phantom Thieves, have come to realize that you have grown jaded in your view of life, hiding your true self, and considering the only oasis to be in yourself. You have festered a deep anger towards others, for your own failure to believe in anyone but yourself, even though you give everything but your trust to those around you.  You have confined yourself into your mind, until you have forgotten your very existence.  For this very reason, we, the Phantom Thieves, will change your heart from these distorted views.  We will not fail.  Sincerely, The Phantom Thieves of Hearts._

 

“…What the fuck is this?  A fucking joke?”

 

He started to rip up the calling card, not even taking in whatever explanation they were saying, barely hearing their words beyond the intense need to _rip_ , _tear_ , _run_.  Shit, he needed to get _away_.

 

Before he could even take a step away, he found himself caught between Ryuji and Yusuke.  He tried to throw a punch, but his arms were restrained, and _fuck fuck he just needed to get away away from all of them with their eyes and fuck no not now nononono_.   

 

He didn’t even hear the beep of the Nav app as his vision blackened out and his body went slack.

 

********

 

The Thieves stood in a protective circle around Joker, who lay on the sand, still unconscious, even after entering his Palace.  Hesitantly, Panther stepped forward and pulled out a Rejuvenating IV, hoping that would wake him up.  Finally, his eyelashes fluttered and his lips parted in a soft groan before he began to sit up and open his eyes.

 

For a moment, he was simply silent, taking in their appearance and their surroundings, then, in a deadly calm voice, he said, “Exactly where the fuck are we right now.” 

 

Skull cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable, and said, “Dude, maybe tone down on the language and shit?  Uh, um, anyways, we’re outside your Palace.”

 

Joker’s flinty eyes met Skull’s and he said, still calm, “My Palace?  Exactly how did you all discover I have one?  Do you… _realize_ the complete invasion of privacy?  I do not believe I ever gave permission for you to come and, what, investigate?”

 

Mona inched forward, “Joker, we only wanted to help you.  Don’t you realize that you having a Palace is worrying in and of itself?  None of us want you to feel the way that you do…”

 

Noir nodded, “We want you to know that you are not alone.”

 

Oracle continued, “We want you to know that we care!  That we love you!  You don’t need this Palace, not when you have _us_ with you!”

 

Fox smiled slightly, “We were perhaps late in realizing your need for us and we may have failed in that regard, but it is never too late.  We will make amends and do better from now on.”

 

Panther smiled softly at Joker, her hand now resting on his shoulder, “We want you to show your true self with us, Joker…  We wouldn’t be anything without you…”

 

Skull burst out, “Maybe it’s time you realized that you can be something with us too, man.” 

 

Queen smiled as well, “Maybe it’s time you realized that you were never alone, and you never will be again.  Not if we have anything to say about it.”

 

Joker didn’t respond, but they could see that their words had been heard.  After a few moments, softly, he said, “… I’d like to believe that.  But… it all sounds too easy.”

 

Queen hesitantly asked, “What do you mean by ‘too easy’?”

 

Joker simply shook his head, not responding or meeting any of their eyes.

 

Panther forced herself to be cheery as she stood up and dusted the sand off from her suit, “Well, how about we enter the Palace then?  We have a Treasure to steal, right?”

 

Joker sighed, “I am to steal my own Treasure?  Does that not seem… beyond ironic?”

 

Skull pulled him up from the ground and grinned at him, “Dude, you make things way too complicated.  We got this all figure out, you just gotta follow _our_ lead now.”

 

Joker stared at Skull contemplatively for a few moments before he tentatively smiled and replied, “What is that saying?  If your friends lead you to a bridge and tell you to jump off, will you?  Do I blindly follow you and just jump off because you tell me to?”

 

Queen came closer and rested a hand on his elbow, “That’s where trust comes in, Joker.  Trust that we wouldn’t lead you to your doom and tell you to jump right into it.  Trust that we have your best interests at heart.”

 

They all smiled at him until he found it hard to meet their gazes and looked away… but he nodded and followed them willingly enough into the Palace.

 

***

 

When they stepped into the Palace, they immediately knew that the Palace had _changed_.  For one thing, the only thing in front of them was a sweeping staircase made of black granite.  The surroundings seemed to have been sucked of color, making the lighter particles of the granite stand out starkly.  Having no other choice, they ascended the staircase.  When they got to the second landing, it was much like the first; all the color was gone, except for the ascending staircase before them, this time made of gray granite.  Finally, at the third floor, the surroundings seemed to still have color, though faded.  The flooring was made of white granite though, and the hallway led into the single room of the floor. 

 

They had no idea what exactly they were expecting when they walked into the room.  Perhaps to see Joker bent over a lethargic Akira, something like that…

 

They did not expect to walk into chaos.

 

There were three Akiras and three Jokers, each in their respective pairs, each yelling at the others.

 

Yet, even amidst the yelling, they all simultaneously turned to the doorway and went silent at the sight of the Thieves. 

 

Their Joker simply raised an eyebrow and stepped forward, hands in pockets, and drawled out, “To what do I owe the honor of meeting duplicates of myself?”

 

The ‘angry’ Akira snorted, “Look who the fuck finally decided to show his face.”  His Joker chuckled, “The hero always comes late, or some shit like that, right?” 

 

The other Akira rolled his eyes, “Quite evidently, he is not here of his own free will.”  Joker nodded, “Even so, the Master has arrived.”

 

Joker sighed, “Finally.  I thought I’d have to stage some intervention by myself…  This guy’s turned into a vegetable.”  At the shocked looks from everyone in the room, Joker raised his hands and chuckled, “Shit, I’m kidding.  He’s just in one of those moods right now, pretending like the world doesn’t exist and shit like that.  I dunno.”  Akira glanced up at Joker and murmured, “Where am I?”  Joker sighed loudly and ran a hand through his hair, “ _Fuck_ , can you just fix this already?  I’m done with this shit.”

 

“There you go, complaining as fucking _always_.”

 

“Excuse you.  Who got stuck with dealing with this every day?  You all just turned around and ran away like _cowards_.”

 

Joker snorted, “If you wanted, you could have left.  Face it, this is what you wanted.”

 

Joker burst out, “Because _this is my purpose_.  _He_ may have forgotten, but I didn’t!  Not yet, anyways!  I kept to my purpose!  You all are the ones who _didn’t_.” 

 

Mona interjected, “Alright, alright, calm down.  As you can see, we came and…”

 

Queen straightened her shoulders, “We are here to steal your Treasure.”

 

Their Joker sighed, “There is no Treasure.  You sent the calling card… nothing manifested.  This is it.”

 

Oracle’s eyes widened, “No!  Th-that’s not possible!  I calculated everything and…”

 

Joker shrugged, “You brought me in here as well.  Perhaps that messed things up.”

 

Oracle’s face went red, “But I came into my Palace too!  I even fought off my cognitive mother as well!  This doesn’t make sense!”

 

Joker shrugged again and sighed tiredly, then muttered to himself, “Why is it always me?” 

 

He turned to the first set of Akira and Joker and simply flicked his wrist saying, “I accept that I have put on a mask in order to please people and manipulated my own feelings into what I think others desire in me.  I accept that I have only loved myself for a long time.”

 

Akira and Joker nodded back and smiled, “It’s about time, Leader.”  Then they closed their eyes and their forms disappeared, beginning to form the blurring white form of an unrevealed Treasure.

 

Joker closed his eyes briefly before smiling.  He then turned to the next pair, “I accept that I have an incredible anger towards others, especially my friends.  I also accept that I should have talked my feelings out, instead of harboring deep anger and passive aggressiveness.”

 

Akira and Joker sighed, “Fuck.  Well, I guess the show’s over, Leader.”  Their forms too disappeared and joined the forming Treasure.

 

Finally, Joker turned towards the Thieves and said, “I…  I thank you for caring enough to do this for me.  But… perhaps, in the end, even now, I still have to do things by myself.”

 

Skull shook his head vehemently and stepped up to grab Joker’s arm, “No, man, you’re not by yourself.  We’re with you, through it all.”

 

Panther nodded and joined Joker’s other side, “And when you’re done accepting yourself… we’ll be here to help you recover.  We’re here for you, in whatever way you need us to be.”

 

Joker’s eyes widened before softening into a genuine smile, “… I can believe that.” 

 

Joker smiled at each of the others before turning to the final pair.  He met the other Joker’s eyes and said simply, “Thank you for reminding me of my team, even when I lost myself.  That thought kept me with them… and maybe I just needed them to tell me they’re with me to remember who I am.  I accept you, Joker.”

 

Joker smiled back, “It’s about time, moron.”  His form disappeared, just like the others.

 

Finally, Joker stared at the confused Akira.  He stepped forward and then stooped in front of him and said, “Do you remember who you are?”

 

Akira shook his head, paused, then slowly nodded, “I am… thou.  Thou art I.”  Akira grinned at Joker, “You are slave… want emancipation?”

 

Joker laughed and nodded, “I am thou, thou art I.  I free you and accept you, Kurusu Akira.”

 

In a glorious burst of blue flames, Akira disappeared and joined the others.  The Treasure then glowed brilliantly before also bursting into blue flames.  The flames simmered down and revealed a pair of unlocked handcuffs.  At the sight of the handcuffs, Joker chuckled and picked it up.

 

He turned around and met the confused smiles of his teammates.  Skull was the first to speak up, “Alright, I dunno about the others but… what the hell?”

 

Joker laughed, “I _am_ a Persona user.  I just… I just forgot who I was.  I got caught up in my past and forgot that I was already freed, that I already wasn’t alone, that I already had people who cared… that I already had everything I wanted.  So I just needed the reminder to free myself.” 

 

Mona said, “… You are too special, Leader.  Guess that’s why I chose you, after all.”

 

Joker smiled softly and said, “Thank you, you guys… I…  I don’t know what to say.  I would have probably just ignored my feelings, even though I felt like I was going to burst for so long…  I could’ve stopped the thoughts at any time…  But I didn’t, not until you… not until you told me those things and made me remember that I _had_ a purpose.”

 

Fox smiled back and said simply, “You gave us all a purpose, Joker.  It is only right that we remind you of yours.”

 

Noir giggled, “And we won’t let you forget it!”

 

Skull fist pumped, “Believe it!”

 

********

 

When Kurusu Akira thought of himself these days, he liked to think of Ryuji’s loud laughter, Ann’s accompanying giggle, Morgana’s annoyed exclamation, Yusuke’s calm observation, Makoto’s mother hen voice, Futaba’s excited shout, and Haru’s sweet smile. 

 

He liked to think of himself as someone who was loved.

 

It’s not to say that it was like a light switch being flipped from _off_ to _on_ that his thoughts changed this way.  No, it had taken concerned friends invading his heart with a half-assed plan to steal a Treasure that wasn’t even there.

 

It had taken him being forced into his own heart, taken him confronting his fears and thoughts, having his fears allayed, and him accepting parts of himself that he would have preferred ignoring for the rest of his life.

 

It had taken his friends’ constant presence, especially when he would rather they leave him alone, before he was able to talk just as eagerly to them as they did him.

 

But, before long, he was able to speak to them about anything.  He was never particularly open… but now he found it hard to _not_ be so explicit about his thoughts (it took a red-faced Ryuji and being smacked near to death by Ann before realizing he should probably have a filter about _certain_ thoughts). 

 

When Kurusu Akira heard what others thought about him, he simply smiled and reminded himself of his friends.

 

Theirs were the only thoughts that mattered now.

 

Beyond that… his thoughts of himself mattered more.

 

So the acceptance in his heart grew until he could hardly remember a time when he did not think of himself as Kurusu Akira, Leader of the Phantom Thieves, Joker, and beloved friend to Ryuji, Ann, Morgana, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, and Haru.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final notes regarding the chapter: Perhaps you all expected this chapter to be a huge battle and incredibly full of conflict (lol to the misleading chapter title). But the preceding chapters spelled out Joker's psyche... and the truth is, the plan was to change his heart... not to steal it. And they did. He really just needed his friends... and the realization that he's not alone. That is why this chapter ends this way, with more team interaction and that's why the Treasure was collected this way. He had to accept those parts of himself and take the step to accept himself, to remember who he is... WITH the Phantom Thieves, not on his own. If anyone has any complaints about this chapter, well, thanks for enjoying everything else. This is how I always planned to end the story. Clearly, as indicated by the sort-of epilogue, it took time for him to completely heal, but... This was all that was needed for Akira's heart to change. 
> 
> ***
> 
> It's over. That's it. Wow. O_O I don't think you understand how momentous this is for me... I have NEVER finished a story before and... now I have. I'm so proud of myself ^^ 
> 
> More than that, I was so incredibly humbled and amazed by the amount of people that read this, left kudos, commented, gave feedback and ideas, and... wow. It was an incredibly experience for me!
> 
> This whole story was a completely different type of writing than I'm used to. It was FUN writing 'selfcest' and creating a complex Akira! But it was also a definite learning experience. 
> 
> Thank you for sticking through and reading this :) I have no plans to stop writing for the P5 'Phan'-dom, so expect to see more from me :D :3
> 
> Btw, yes, I am so lame that I inserted a Naruto reference. Nbd XD I HAVE NO REGRETS.
> 
> If anyone wants... I am willing to write more for this AU. If that's actually wanted/needed lol.


	7. Extra: Creating (Rivers in the Desert)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurusu Akira is done (for).

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon and Akira had just opened his eyes to the blinding light streaming through his blinds when he heard footsteps run up his stairs and into his attic-room.  He sat up and found Ryuji staring at him with wide eyes, the others sheepishly following behind him.  He simply raised an eyebrow and grabbed his shirt from off the chair by the desk so he could reassume an air of decency… even though they would deserve it for barging in for no reason.

 

Ryuji laughed at him and made some comment about how they better pick up training, he’s getting scrawny.  Ann smacked Ryuji for him and Akira made sure to flash her a grateful smile.  Morgana had already jumped out of Futaba’s arms and into his lap, muttering about how Futaba hadn’t bothered to buy him any sushi like _he_ does.  Yusuke was already on the couch sketching something – he later found out it was a risqué sketch of him, inspired by his shirtless awakened state, that Yusuke had gifted to a tomato red Ryuji on his birthday.  Makoto was telling him that he should be more responsible, just because he doesn’t have class to attend due to _certain_ conditions – like being assumed dead – does _not_ mean he can just laze in bed until three in the afternoon.  Akira simply smirked at her in response.  Haru laughed at him and made some comment about her vegetable garden, that it was ready to harvest, and Yusuke asked her, while pausing in his sketching, whether the vegetables were _aesthetic_ or not.  Whatever that means.  Akira shook his head and Futaba snorted at that, pulling Yusuke into an argument about how vegetables _can’t_ be aesthetic and she’ll _show_ him aesthetic–

 

It was a pleasant way to welcome in a Sunday. 

 

***

 

Later, after Akira had brushed his teeth and eaten a breakfast-turned-late lunch-turned-early dinner, they were all sitting around in his room, talking like they normally do these days. 

 

Somehow, the conversation turned to weirdest things they’ve ever experienced, and that was when Ryuji opened his mouth and blurted out,

 

“Dude, hands down, the _weirdest_ thing I will probably _ever_ experience in my _whole_ life is you freaking making out with yourself.”

 

Akira drops his phone and stares wide-eyed at Ryuji, while the others go suspiciously quiet, “… What?”

 

Ryuji shrugs, “You know, when we were in your Palace?  You kept like making out with ‘Joker’ and you even talked about freaking having sex once we were on the floor and, just, _nope_.” 

 

“I honestly have no fucking idea what you’re talking about.”

 

Makoto tentatively said, “Well, in your Palace, you had three floors, right?”

 

Akira nodded, brows furrowed.

 

“And on each floor, there were pairs of yourself… an ‘Akira’ and a ‘Joker’… The first floor, you guys just seemed like close friends, maybe, kind of symbiotic.  The second floor, that was angry Akira, and he… and Joker…”

 

Makoto stopped, her face bright red, and just waved her hands helplessly.

 

Ann cleared her throat and continued, “Well, angry Akira and Joker kind of… I mean… It sort of makes sense, since anger and hatred are passionate…”

 

Yusuke nods, though his cheeks are slightly pink, “Yes, anger and hatred are forms of passion, it only makes sense then that it exhibits itself in a, ah, lustful manner.”

 

Morgana has his head buried in his paws and looks to be contemplating burying himself under Akira’s bed.  Haru’s face resembles the tomatoes she grows and her hands are nervously pulling at her skirt, until threads come loose.

 

Futaba rolls her eyes and bluntly says, “That Akira and Joker seemed to be really into each other and were seconds from getting it on in front of us.  Definitely one of the weirder things I’ve seen…. But I _am_ an Internet hacker, so not _the_ weirdest.”

 

Akira says nothing as he stands up and walks down the stairs and out of the room.

 

That’s it.

 

He’s done.

 

That never happened.

 

Maybe he can just get a car to hit him hard enough so he ends up with a severe enough head injury that he’ll forget that _that_ was the state of his mind, that _this_ day even _happened._

 

Nope.

 

Kurusu Akira is done. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist XD 
> 
> Lemme know what you think. Of course, this was just something fun that I wrote and was totally inspired by y'all wanting to know ^^
> 
> And yes, of course, there's implied pegoryu/akiryu/whatever this ship is XD :3
> 
> I would be happy to write more extras, if requested, but the work is OFFICIALLY done :D


End file.
